Candy rp
by venomousfics
Summary: Just a roleplay I had with an old Cody of mine. [Randy] (Cody)


(Most would say that Cody got screwed out of the World Heavy Weight Championship MiTB briefcase. Having the match of his entire career only to have the end result be a loss. That was just it though, as far as the second generation wrestler was concerned and the select few peers around him, it was a win. The biggest win he'd ever been granted. As Randy would tell him, take everything you're given at face value and think about the bigger things. He was right, Cody knew that he was always right. It was one thing about having the Viper in his life. If he needed the truth, that's what he would hear. In the most honest way another human being could offer. 2013 was shaping up to be the year that everything would finally fall into place. Seven years of hard work finally just beginning to pay off. Vince gave the okay and now, Cody was steadily on the path to absolute greatness. Of course, as his nerves would allow. Every single step of the way since that night has been nothing but the feeling of impending doom. As if at any moment everything that he thought was pure would come crashing down around him. The mind of Cody Runnels was a difficult one to crack and most everyone gives up before they even try. Except for one person. The same person it's always been. The same guy who looked out for him backstage when he was eight years old without making it obvious for everyone to see. Though the way the younger star saw it, there was no taking back the fact that they had grown apart. In the worst way possible. It had only been a few months since the last he's seen Randy but in those few months everything seemed to have changed personally for the both of them. Things that happened to his best friend that Cody should have been there for. To let him know that everything would be alright. And lift him up off the ground like he always had done. Instead, he stayed away. Scared of the rejection that seemed to be waiting for him down that path. No matter how stupid that notion may have seemed. It was pretty much his life though, second guessing even the things that were set in stone. There was no telling if he'd ever be able to get over it, the way he saw it, if there ever was a way he'd missed it a very long time ago. That night. After Money In The Bank. Even with every single person in the world congratulating him there was only one person who his heart wanted to speak too.

Fast forward a month or two and here he was, sitting in his empty hotel room the night of the biggest pay per view of the summer. The kid was happy, there was no doubt about that. But the fact that he was sitting there alone with a bottle in his lap told a different story. What should have been one of the happiest nights of his life thus far was turning into one that he would despise. Not believing all the fuss that was going on over him was worth it at all. His hand was on the cap, all he had to do was turn and the numbness would eventually take over. A light lick over his lower lip as he thought of the familiar sting down his throat. "Shit!" Cody was completely taken out of his trance by the phone vibrating in his pocket. Why won't people get that sometimes a person needs to be left alone for a while? No matter how big of a night it was. But, to humor the idea of people being excited, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. The only text standing out is from Dream, like always. 'You done good, son. It's only up from here. I'm proud of you and so are the ones who matter.' The ones who matter? Cody questioned in his mind as he tossed the phone back onto the bed. The bottle in his lap resting at the foot of the bed as he got up. Taking a few steps towards the door he wracked his brain for the people who did in fact matter. At this point, only one or two came to mind and neither were the ones that should be there at first thought. Cody turned back towards the bed and made haste towards his phone, pulling it out and quickly searching. If his mind wasn't racing he would remember that Randy was the number two on his speed dial to his fathers number one spot. His heart raced as he heard the rings. One ring... two ring... "God damn it!" Frustrated at his anxiety he quickly pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. Dropping it back onto the bed as if it was on fire. Shaking his head a bit, he slipped back into his shoes and made his way towards the door. Opening it up and closing it behind him. It wasn't hard to figure out which room was Randys, it was always the one that had the sign on the door. No matter what time of the day it was, Randy wanted to constantly be left alone unless someone was invited in. The second generation stars eyes survived the doors, one after the other with no sign of anything. Up and down the hall way for a good twenty minutes before he heard the sound of a door knob. "UH... damn!" Cody spoke out loud to himself before swerving around the comer of the wall. The back of his head taking position as he stilled his breathing. "Please don't walk this way. Please don't walk this way." The words whispered to himself as the sound of the door closing up again eased his worry. Letting out the breath he had been holding, his body arched around the way and his baby blues immediately caught onto a knob. The red sign dangling in all its glory. Thank God.

The journey to the door was the longest of the night. It was hard to even get the courage to look for the room in the first place, and after having all that time to second guess the decision entirely, his heart was back at lightning speed. His hands far to clammy to comprehend as he reached the door. "You can do this." The words were spoken semi under his breath as he raised his balled up fist. Moving it all the way to the wood before stopping. Holding it there while he thought back to the last time he was even in a hotel room with Randy. It had to be sometime during their feud with the Intercontinental Title. Both sitting and enjoying beer after beer until the unruly feeling to lounge at each other tongue first came over and they two of them went to sleep. And also, who was to say the Viper was even alone in there. Intruding was the very last thing his heart and mind could handle but actually having to see it for himself, would kill him. Taking a hard bite out of his lower lip, Cody dropped his arm defeated back to his side. How was it fair of him to just show up after all this time. All this time he'd been waiting for Randy to just show up. Pulling in a deep breath he let it out slowly as he turned on his heel and made his way back towards his room. The deep voice he knew so well taking over his every thought until one stopped him dead in his tracks. 'It's you and me against them, Codes.' And he was right, it was only the two of them. Even with Cody trying to separate himself entirely there was never any doubt about wanting Randy to be by his side at all costs, at all parts of the day. Now in a hurry, the kid took the few steps back to the door and knocked on it. Hard a good 4 times before backing away and crossing his arms at his chest. The cool AC causing the goosebumps to rise against his already layer with sweat skin. Doing his best to telepathically reach Randy, the seconds passed as his eyes stared down the door. The mass amounts of scenarios scrolling through his head as he waited. But after a few long seconds the ich of waiting subsided and he found himself knocking again, only this time harder.)

[Money In The Bank. It wasn't often that people would count the Viper out but in a ladder match against a guy like Christian or the return of RVD? How could people picture him winning? They should have known better. With the company built up failure he had been living, the bullshit with The Shield and Big Show, playing 'voice of reason' when he should have been the loose cannon everyone should have been worried about- He was said to be losing his touch. The questions of when he was going to turn heel had been on everyone's mind since WrestleMania. Was he going to turn on Sheamus? Hell, even the current storyline couldn't make him turn on Stephen. There was too much of a history made in the few short years the Irishman had been in the business to not rank him as a 'friend'. Friends. It was an odd thing with Randy. There were guys he'd wrestle with that he loved and everything worked for and there were the others he barely wanted to even touch. But that was business and what a bitch of a business. He spent hours in front of the TV backstage; watching replays of that night. Narcissistic on most days but the minor player ladder match had caught his eye. Having to see that hurt flood the eyes that had usually been so lively and dancing over and over.

The Legacy lead couldn't be there for the pup and it nearly killed him. Fingertips clawed at the metal box every time Cody had screen time. He couldn't be there to tuck his boy under his arm and talk everyone else down. There wasn't a reason that stuck out in his mind except the lack of trying. Randy had an ego that seemed impossible and if Cody didn't want to make the effort then why was he expected to wear himself out over it? The answer to that was an easier one- the kid was Cody. So maybe he should have tried harder to push a little further. Maybe he could have gone out of his way to let the younger one know and feel how appreciated and loved he was. Instead of sitting in the back, screaming for his protege to focus on what was going on and not about the vengeance angle of things. 'You have to be smart. Know your moves. Know your opponents.' Back in '09 he would have been screaming those lessons in the generation rookies' faces. Now, in 2013, he was yelling them at a TV screen like he was stuck at home. The high had to have been getting to the kid. Cody was a carbon clone of the Legend Killer in every aspect but confidence and they both knew it. It was written in the tired features playing into the cocky in-ring persona for anyone to see if they'd only look.

Now it was Summer Slam. Summer Slam would forever be his pay-per-view In an instant, he was transported back to 2004. He was holding gold and Hunter was by his side. If only he was 24 again with his entire career in front of him. The only thing he would have changed would have been Legacy. He would have babied Cody more and fought the writers on the break. A slap to his stomach brought him back to present time as he caught the tail end of what Paul was saying. Ocean eyes searched the room to silently question how he had got to the COO's hotel room. A rough Texan sound accompanied a hand slap on his shoulder and Randy canted his head towards Stephanie. "It's been fun." Back on his feet and cutting the party in a usual fashion didn't seem to dampen anyone's mood. "But-" The newly made champ pressed a kiss to the woman's temple. "I wrestled tonight and I need my sleep." There was a laughter that could have only been explained by blaming alcohol when he was embraced by a tight bear hug before his fingertips could reach the door handle. Damn it, Hunter. The hug from his mentor had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Without having his father there for every highlight of his career, it was nice to have Paul around to be proud of him. "The longer you keep me up, the earlier I'm waking your ass up for the hell of it." Long fingers were finally wrapped around the handle and the hallway size gap to his room was closed before the heavy separation from the world slammed behind him; a cardboard warning swinging from the handle.

The Viper logo was pulled from under worked muscles and his phone was brought into sight. Since it was out, he might as well- the thought of calling Cody didn't last long. 'Hey, Sugar, great match. Happy to see you're on your feet.' The message was sent telepathically simply so no one could say he never kept in touch with the other. However, his phone was used to text Bryan. 'Sorry again, underdog. Don't worry too much on it. They know what they're doing.' It took him too long to text but he didn't feel up to an actual conversation with the vegan so he dealt with it. A knock? Who was stupid enough? Maybe it was the party expanding into the hallway. If he pretended to be asleep they should catch on. With a shake of his head, he figured to ignore it and plug in his phone. Eyebrows fell together at the louder knock. The door was violently pulled open and a death glare was waiting for anyone found on the outside. If it was an employee, he'd have to bite his tongue on major threats but even the hotel workers and guests should have known the busy schedules kept and the importance of sleep. "Can't you- Cody?" He could feel his features soften slightly as his arms folded over his chest. "What do you need?" A tight jaw made his tone sound stuck between angry and tired. There was an overwhelming need to pull the younger talent into a hug. Could a small touch do that much harm? Randy had to test it. If he didn't, he wouldn't have a chance at sleep. A hand was dropped on Cody's shoulder and a glance was cast to both sides of the hall before he pulled the small form into the room and further under his arm. The touch was torture that made him want more. A hug. A sniff of what gum or toothpaste. A kiss. There would always be something more that he'd want from the kid and he had told himself months ago that it wasn't fair. So he pulled away to sit on his bed to wait the other out.]

(The anticipation of the door opening was almost too much to bare. The thought of just turning and walking back to his room crossed his mind more times then he could count. Cody was nervous, the kind of nervous he hadn't been to see his former mentor since their days with The legacy. How after all this time could he still get this nervous? Pulled from thoughts of getting his clean shaven face pounded in, he walked as an angry Viper lurched the door open. Words growled in his direction until Randy saw through the red and noticed who it was. Swallowing down the empty hollow spot in his throat, the younger star thought to say the same thing he always said when there was nothing else. "How are you doin', Randy..." A soft shuffle in his movements and his arms falling to his sides, he stilled a bit at the hand that grabbed at his shoulder. The single touch along nearly causing his knees to buckle from under him. The lingering smell of the alcohol he had consumed mixed with the smoke scent that was always present. It had always been this way for Cody, and he was stupid to think that it would ever be any other way. It was hard to even stand there in front of him. A lot harder than he was expecting. Though, it was kind of the same way it's always been. Wanting more than he was allowed and being afraid to take what he knew he was able to get. "Listen... I'm-" His words caught in his throat as he felt his body take its normal position underneath the Viper, being pulled through the door as if he was under some kind of spell. Randy knew just what to do when it came to him, and even to this day there was no one else who could compare. Even trying seemed hopeless at this point. How could the kid possibly stay away from the one person who made him feel the best. And now here he was, being pulled into the same scenario the two of them had always easily been in. Yet, he sudden felt as if he forgot how to breathe? Hearing the heavy door swing closed behind the both of them snapped him out of his trance. His arms finally working again, Cody went to turn himself so that they could drape around the larger frame. Holding on and not letting go for a long while. But it was too late, the moment had passed as just as quickly as he was against Randy, he wasn't anymore.

With the new found distance between the two of them Cody suddenly felt the weight of everything starting to build slowly on his shoulders. What exactly did he need? Why had he had the sudden urge to grow the balls to actually come and see the third generation champ. Watching him carefully, Cody waited until he saw the body language. The half embrace at the door spoke a thousand unsaid words and even now it seemed weird to break this moment with talk of the past. He was the same paranoid child he'd always been though, so there was no stopping his tongue. Especially when it came to Randy. Once stormy grey eyes reached his baby blues, he couldn't help but break the contact. "I don't even know what I'm doing here.." He let his words trail a bit as a hand came up to cup against the back of his neck. Rubbing softly against it as his eyes focused on a spot of the wall straight ahead of him. "I mean, I know why I'm here." Answering his own question got a short chuckle from him, his cheeks flushing a pale shade of red as his hand fell from his neck. Pulling in a deep breath almost as if to help calm him, the younger of the two took a few short steps towards the bed stopping at the dresser only to rest back against it. His eyes falling on the clearly exhausted Viper. "Listen, I have no explanation for my actions and if you want me to be honest with you. I'm not exactly sure if I'm sorry for them either." Strike one, sure Cody was upset at the time but that did not mean that things had to be handled the way they were. One of the reasons Randy always told him he was too immature still to realize the facts of life, he was sure. "But, if there's something I do know it's that I made a mistake. Hah, I've had such a hard time even thinking about you but now here I am. Sitting three feet from you and that comes out like nothing at all." His tongue was catching against his top row of teeth and that was already a sure sign of his nerves. Damn his speech impediment stopping him from trying to hide them at all.

Cody could talk for hours, and Randy would listen to the better part of what he was saying. But after tonight, there was no way either of them had the energy to continue on with the bad times. He was sure that his former mentor would humor him about the bad stuff, but if there was ever a time to be excited about their careers it was now. Still, no matter how many times Randy would tell him not too. He felt as though it was always needed. Because the fights the two of them always seemed to get into stemmed from the younger ones inability to hold it together long enough to enjoy anything. Leaning up from the dresser, he took the couple of steps to close the gap. Standing in front of Randys sitting body as the thought of just climbing on crossed his mind. Climb into his lap and make the Viper breath in the scent the kid knew he had been missing. But the thought to be selfish quickly left his mind as he took position on the bed next to him. Feet flat on the carpet as his hands pressed into the mattress at either sides of him. "I haven't been able to shake this feeling of, not knowing how you're doing. Or, hearing your voice when I'm having a bad day. Walking past you in the locker room with awkward glares isn't exactly what I've ever wanted." His ramble started to come out in full form once again before he stopped himself. A leg being pulled up onto the bed bent at the knee so that his gaze could be straight on with the Vipers side view. Tattoos sticking out of the short sleeves, begging to be touched. "I shouldn't have left without a word. There aren't enough I'm sorrys to say to make up for how badly I handled myself." Cody had been occupying his time with some rookies, keeping to the developmental crowd as much as he possibly could just for a different scene. For someone to look to him for advice even if Cody knew he wasn't ready to give it. And as much as he knew Randy was happy that he was at least trying to branch out a little. The closeness to a certain few had gotten under his skin and it was obvious. How could he even begin to try and explain why these so called 'relationships' seemed to matter so much, yet didn't matter at all. Biting into his lower lip, the babyfaced Georgian reached a hand out and placed it onto Randys shoulder blade. Softly dragging his finger tips along the injured fabric covered flesh before daring to speak again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that.. I miss you, Randy." Waiting for a long second, he let his eyes wander to the other pair that starred straight ahead. "I've missed you every single day and night. Sometimes so much that I can't even think straight. And I'm not saying this so I could hear it back." He stopped once again, feeling the the knot in his throat rise just a bit more. "I'm saying it because you need to hear it."

There it was, everything Cody had been keeping inside of himself for months all out in the open. It was hard to even think about saying any of it, yet how safe he felt sitting there next to Randy.. It was almost as if that's all he needed this whole time to get it out. Nodding his head to himself, he quietly waited for some kind of response. His eyes now falling from the side profile view of his greatest protector along with his hand. Linking his fingers together and dropping them into his lap. His boot toying at the carpet beneath him. This was the hard part. Staying quiet or still long enough for the Viper to gather his thoughts. This was the part where the younger star would always shoot himself in the foot, repeatedly. But tonight was different. There was finally nothing left for him to say except for three words he wouldn't dare say aloud. And if he tried to move even a little bit more than he already had, there was no telling where he would end up. The over powering need to touch the man next to him any way possible nearly causing him to break out into a sweat, Cody shifted himself once again. The bed suddenly feeling like it was burning a hole straight through him. 'Damn it, Cody' His mind internally screaming at him as it always seemed to do. As much as every part of him was saying to stay still, not say another word until he was instructed- There was just no use. Blinking back the tears that were wanting to fall, Cody leaned his body forward a bit. His face slowly making its way to the crook of Randys neck. The touch at the door was all he needed to know that what he was about to do wouldn't hurt. If anything, it might help. It would also let the Viper know that touching wasn't off limits. Not after so long without having it at all. Besides, if he didn't test the waters before getting kicked out, he'd always live with the what if. Much like the older wrestler probably was, Cody was tired of dealing with the weight of the what ifs. Finally reaching skin, Cody connected his lips with the spot right below his ear. Keeping them there for a solid few seconds before pulling away, only to leave another one there again. "Congratulations, champ." The words leaked from his lips like velvet and though Randy deserved way more than a congrats. It seemed like the most appropriate for the time being. Because lets face it, Randys victory's were also Codys.)

[Emotions killed the hope of a working thought process. It always happened with Cody. Randy was a genius within his own mind. He could predict others' moves or words before they thought of them. Putting the mental puzzle together without seeing the picture he was working from. Yet he was powerless when it came to Cody. He use to joke that the kid learned it from Alanna but it had been that way since they were the kids getting in the way while they waited for their fathers. The thought had sparked another painful sting in his chest. Alanna. She loved Cody probably more than he did. The little girl was so patient in the world of adult problems. Lacking the piggyback rides and bedtime stories only to have to deal with daddy missing birthdays and holidays. Having to wonder why her recent birthday wasn't filled with phone calls and mailed in gifts from the locker room of talent she had grown to love. Did the kid remember the child enough to call her in the early part of July? The Viper wanted to slap himself for doubting Alanna's importance in his friend's life but it was tough to have reminders and there was no greater reminder of someone than their kid. Especially with how much the little girl took after her father. Even Randy found himself talking to himself when he called home. And it wasn't as though he hadn't failed friend detail within the last year or so. He ignored Tate's birthday because it was too soon to run the risk of a mention of his only common interest with Ted. Eyes were locked on the door- hoping to be as unreadable as possible. His peripheral vision showed him that they really were too similar. Only difference was the younger one's inability to fake the glares of stone. Though who would ever want him to? The sweet vibe that came from the second generation star was too perfect to ever screw with.

What he needed to hear? What he needed to hear was apologies and a tearful love confession. He needed those little arms clinging around him and that nowhere near 215 pounds in his lap. What gave the other the right to think he knew what the champion needed anymore? Alright, so he wouldn't admit it but he knew he needed to be missed and loved- he needed Cody. But the kid obviously needed him too. If he didn't then he wouldn't have been in Randy's room at this hour without a planned script to save himself from sounding like an adorable idiot. As if the fingernails hadn't tempted him enough, the first kiss forced his eyes to flutter closed; actually flutter. Swallowing the moan the burning lips brought up in his throat, he knew he should have pulled away but it felt too good to fight. Not saying he wasted any time getting away when the connection fell. He was back to a standing position as he scoffed at the congratulations. What a pathetic fall back from everything they could have said. He didn't want to dredge up the past few mouths because he really didn't want to fight with the younger wrestler. But they only worked through their problems with fighting. Their relationship tested the extremes of the emotional spectrum. They were suppose to feel too much to know what to do with and it was suppose to get in the way of what they wanted to say. It's how they knew they still meant something to each other. That's how they ended up with holes in the wall and hand prints on tear stained cheeks. They'd get sore throats from strain and endless pleading. Bright, puffy eyes that Randy would challenge his boy not to show while he hid his own in a long shower. They would drain themselves to the point that Randy had ran late to flights because he simply couldn't pull himself out of bed before it was completely necessary.

"Yeah." The Viper nodded towards the door he was standing next to. "Well..." It seemed mean but it would be better for both of them to take it as a mature step towards getting back the friendship they had before the possession fueled love had been recognized. Fingers twitched at the handle but the man couldnt bring himself to turn it. If the door was open, Cody could leave and it wasn't really what the older man wanted. A hard breath crushed his lungs while he turned back to the fragile boy. As usual, he had to be the adult. So many times he had said it; Cody was a kid and he didn't understand the full impact of relationships and feelings. The Georgian sweetheart lived anxiety and it wasn't healthy. He needed to realize how much he had to offer and how much power he had and it wouldn't happen if the Viper was there to play protector and keep him in the shadows. The lock was flipped over the door. Every part of him was screaming at him to let it end. They'd get over the urges to call and visit. His boy would out grow him and be able to move on with his life- maybe even be confident and happy. Find a cute little thing to build a life with and the kids could have playdates and they could go pet shopping together. But the mentor wasn't able to accept it. It was selfish to keep the other down but he couldn't help but keep an eye out for the kid and vow to forever be the knight in ink. "Lie down." His shoes were kicked off before he made his way back to the bed. "Make yourself comfortable.]

(The words hadn't quite completely left his lips before the Viper was back on his feet. Which wouldn't had completely surprised him had it been a few months ago. While the both of them were tangled in new found feelings that were finally surfacing. Emotions that clouded every last thing about one another. But right at the moment, the last thing Cody wanted to happen was for Randy to try and fight it so quickly. So caught of guard, the younger one tried his best to for some kind of thought. Anything at all to get some kind of reaction, something other than the cold one he was currently withstanding. Licking over his suddenly dried out lips, Cody moved a bit on the bed before standing up on his own two feet. Blue eyes not daring to waver from the beautiful sight before him. Randy had this way about him that only his closest intimates were ever let in on. The lack of words, the lack of yelling. None of it meant a thing, what mattered was body language. That look in crystal eyes every time he's biting back what's wanting to come out. The beauty was in how honest it still was. Nodding his head to himself, the second generation wrestler wiped his sweaty palms at the back of his jeans. It was just a word, maybe even two that bounced off the walls and back into his direction. Randy had stopped at the door and now, his eyes were shifted towards it. The idea of leaving at all once the door closed wasn't even something that crossed his mind, but there they were. "Yeah.." Hearing the word come out of his mouth, his next move should have been in the direction of the door. Which is would have been. Had his feet not been cemented to the floor. A part of the kid was waiting for the moment the Viper would unhinge and go ballistic Telling him that what he did and what he was doing wasn't right or safe for his own well being. Though, with the way the older males fingers played at the handle. That notion didn't seem completely lost on the night.

There had been a few times within the months that passed that he and Randy were forced to be near each other. Business was business and any personal shit that was going on outside of it had and would always be checked at the door. Another thing he learned from his years spent with the third generation superstar. Cody couldn't say he minded. In fact if anything, he welcomed any chance he got to be neck and neck or side by side with Randy. Only because even when the two of them were at their worst and not speaking, it was better than any other person or conversation he could have been having. This thought only bring him to his next one, getting out of there. There was no way for Cody to mentally know if the Viper still felt the way he did. Or if he even really felt anything to begin with. And even though he was holding it together with everything inside of him, the knot in his throat only began to swell. Breathing becoming an increasingly harder thing to continue doing. Like that's exactly what needed to happen right now, the kid having an absolute meltdown. Pouring out his heart and soul about every wrong thing he's done while Randy hadn't been around. The nights of drinking just to black out or the meaningless fucks just to help take the edge off. He should be able to wrap his arms around the firm body and relax into the warmth. Knowing that as long the inked arms were around him that everything would be okay. Shaking his head a bit, the younger man let his hands slip into his front pockets. Blue eyes set at the floor as he walked towards his mentor. Had he not heard the sound of the lock, Cody would have walked directly into a now back facing him. An inaudible moan slipped from his lips as he slowly took a step backwards. Randy had never once laid an unscripted hand on the second generation star, but who was to say tonight wouldn't be the first time. Not like he wouldn't deserve it. The imagine of a seething man turning and pushing him against the wall. Not saying a single word. The feeling of the warm breath against his neck that would cause the goosebumps to rise.. right before seering pain at his cheek bone. Actually, the thought of it alone nearly made him beg for it. That way the pain he was feeling inside would at least be comprehendable for the time being.

His ears heard the offer of more words, which stopped his heart on impact. The sound to his voice a bit defeated, but not in the way Cody was used too. Make myself comfortable? That had to be a joke. There was nothing about this night that was supposed to be comfortable for either of them. It should be filled with yelling and cuss words. Of course most of the time it was the younger one who was yelling and cussing just to get a rise out of the Viper but that's how they worked. The few minutes of relaxation and comfort came when the both of them were showered and in a bed, ready to sleep. It was hard to form words considering as the moments passed all that begged to come out was the talk of the love that would always be there, and the fact that it didn't matter what other thing Cody tried to do with his life. It would always come back to Randy. The need to feel that certain kind of unconditional love no one else had ever given him. It was given back though, there was never any doubt that the second generation wrestlers heart would forever belong to Randy. It had just gotten easier for the two of them as time went on to pretend as if that wasn't the case. Not wanting to make the same mistake he had a few months earlier, he waited until he felt the taller man push passed him and towards the bed. "Alright." His voice was barely there, and the fact that you heard the kids lisp more than the actual word got a chuckle out of him. Turning on his heel, he watched as Randy took a seat once again onto the bed. The side closest to the door. A soft smirk twisted at his lips. It was always the little things Randy remembered that made the older man better than the rest. Maybe they would be able to lock everything up and just spend one nice night together. There was no rule that said things needed to be talked about immediately. Taking his lead, Cody slipped out of his boots and kicked them a bit towards the wall. Slowly but surely he made his way towards the bed, only instead of walking around it to the empty side. The light weight made his way so that he was standing in front of the Viper. His baby blues looking down through the slits of his eye lids. Instinctively his body wanted to move on its own. Climb onto Randy and use his body weight to push the older one onto the cool blanket. Making haste to press puffy pink lips against the opposite pair beneath him. And even though the idea of it seemed a dream- it'd be too forward to actually do it.

With his position still at a vertical hover over his former mentors personal space, Cody felt his heart start to pick up. The same worries that always flooded his mind beginning too all over again. The thought of the both of them having to deal with not being around each other for a long stretch of time all over again got the tears rising all over again. "God, Randy-" The sound of his voice cracking got his body a bit loose, that same overwhelmed demeanor he knew so well completely taking over. His hands came up to quickly wipe over his face as he turned away. Why was it so damn hard to just be honest with the man. After everything, all he deserved was the truth. No matter what it did to the both of them. "I want to make myself comfortable, I do. You need to know that it's the only thing I want to do right now. But you see, I just can't do that." The words were muffled into his palms, moving the finger tips back and through his short brown hair before dropping them so his sides. "I thought that I would come over here and that you would take one look at me and laugh in my face. Tell me how you knew it was only a matter of time until your boy would come crawling back. And I would do exactly as expected and fall right back into the role." Shaky breath matched the threat of his glassed over eyes, all for the sake of beating around the proverbial bush. Foolishness as if Randy couldn't see right through him from start to finish. "But you aren't doing that, and the fact that you aren't doing that only makes me feel like you either don't care at all or..." That was it. Cody stopped in the tracks he was starting to leave on the floor as his gaze turned back to Randy. Trying his hardest to eye at the features he once knew better than anyone. Maybe even still did. What would happen next can only be explained by the months of torture the younger man put himself through. The months of headaches that Randy had to deal with. The questions from coworkers. Alanna wondering why Cody hadn't been around to annoy her lately. Making the Viper laugh every time someone referred to him as Uncle Cody- Because they both knew that was hardly the case. He let his blues shut to the world as the thoughts of the cute strawberry blondies face came into clear view. The tears that had been threatening to fall since he walked through the door finally doing so. "Kiss me." The room was quiet, the only sound he could hear was his pulse in his ear drums and the faint heavy breathing a few feet infront of him. "I've never don't this before because I've been too afraid. I want you to kiss me, Randy." Swallowing down the sob that was caught in his throat, Cody let his eyes finally open up again. Keeping them directly on the figure before him. "No, I need you to kiss me.")

[He took a moment to appreciate the fact that the other followed his lead. That blindfolded loyalty that made Randy always bring his A game to insure the younger one's safety and well being. Randy, my boy, we're trusting you; it still echoed in his head. He was the oldest of the ring rats that could have been trusted with the younger group. Sure, he had his time of playing around with the guys like Andre but once Cody and Ted started visiting, he grew more concern with the responsibilities than getting piggyback rides from wrestlers. Thankfully, he was still at the age of loving approval more than time to himself. Yeah, he had Nathan and Becky to play big brother to but the kid loved the feeling. It wasn't so easily known if you hadn't known him back then but the Viper was a compassionate teddy bear that would do anything for those he cared about. Rather it be silencing a shouting match in the locker room or stiffening his own lip to seem like a tough role model for the others while their fathers sat around to talk about flights and trips- the teen could do it all. Though he had grown to be choosier with the people he bothered with these days. The rookies might have been able to get some advice- on a good day. But he was a little less social and knew how valuable his free time was and wanted to spend it with those he loved. So he'd make the phone calls home while some of the others went out drinking. And he would travel with friends, if he wasn't on his own, instead of taking the communal car rides. The was a lesson to be learned every second he was around the business and he couldn't deny that he had shared a lot of them with Cody. Even if the kid hadn't noticed them as anything other than a comforting half hug or a verbal warning to keep focus. The twinge at his heart at the cracking voice was only there to let him know that the role of mentor didn't die early.

He didn't care? Eyes widened in protest but he kept his gaze lowered. If anything he cared too much. They had a good night that shouldn't have been ruined by the hurt feelings had in the past months. However, if Cody wanted to fight, Randy was always prepared with an arsenal of destructive remarks and comments. Probably starting with the hurt he felt in the ring with his former protege. Tagging with Sheamus and against Rhodes Scholars- hearing Cody scream at him I'm done with you. The man could barely finish the match. Things got progressively worse from there. He tried to turn the hurt into angry before realizing what was going on around them. Anger wasn't something saved for his boy. Frustration- absolutely. But never anger, especially at a time like this. The kid was breaking and- the apex predator took the risk of looking up as if cued by the falling tears. Heart sinking lower at the sight and the plea. An arm was wrapped around the small build. Instantly pulling the rebuilt eight year old into his lap. "Babyboy... Shh..." A touch was passed through the cropped hair and a kiss was placed on the salted eyelashes. The man worked they further onto the bed until he could slouch against the headboard. "You're okay." It wasn't an easy task to soothe pain and nerves he seemed to have been causing. A trail of kisses followed and collected the tear path. The 28 year old was a true beauty. There was nothing the second generation star could do that he wouldn't look gorgeous doing. "I'm right here." Tightening the embrace lined slightly asymmetrical ink patterns on top of each other. Daring to catch a tear as it hooked towards the younger one lips.

A simple kiss woke him back to life when seconds ago, he would have sold his soul for a good night's rest. Extra pressure was unconsciously added to the burning connection it test the reality of it. He moved a hand to the other's faces. Fingers spreading over the high cheek bones and around to the back of the strengthened neck. Their relationship was getting more confusing as the years went on but in a way it was the only thing that could ever make sense. The kid had a chokehold on his heart and yet Randy knew that tight grasp that could shatter it was the only hold he'd ever trust to keep it whole. Months of frustration and depression was erased by the overwhelming wanted feeling. Finally, he was back to being the guy Cody came back to. There wasn't a tag partner or boyfriend to take away the attention the glorified anti-social snake needed. A thick whimper of a growl escaped him as he licked into the kiss. Fingertips testing for skin didn't find any thanks to the awkward cradled position he pulled the crying one into. They both had to have known that the world waiting outside the door wasn't the same as the world they were relaxing in. At least, Randy knew he knew it and it scared the hell out of him. Who knew what rejoining society would consist of. Back to the lives of scripted hate and tangled webs of love that they'd both end up on the outer edge of? Yeah, it could be argued that the spider built their webs from the outside in. And that the outer relationships were necessary to build the inner ones but what answers would they have when they get asked where the spider spent the most time?

"Cody..." The name was mumbled against abused lips that, the Viper noticed, were lacking the proper amount of chapstick. It sent his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts. Did the kid stop wearing it? Was it smeared against his teeth from the habit of biting his lip? Did he imagine the oiled shimmer on the other's lips while they were in the ring or doing media spots? The kiss was deepened before broke. Each breath was now filled with the candied with their closeness. He was breathing slightly deeper to regain oxygen quicker so they could pick up sooner but also to return his boy's presence to every bit of his being. Though it wasn't ideal for most people to sit in a room of what could have been classified as panting. Something had to have been said if only to fend off the awkward silence that weren't really ever awkward. "Happy late birthday."]

(With the thoughts flooding of pulling himself together, Cody nearly forgot he was in even the same room with Randy. Weeks of hiding behind fake smiles and a puffed out chest finally coming to a head. There was no way that the second generation wrestler could ever complain about anything. Especially when he's right in the middle of being granted that shove towards super stardom. Anyone in the locker room he could try and talk too would only reassure how stupid it was for him to be feeling like he was. Although, those same people don't know a stitch about Cody Runnels. How no matter what he'd always be the same bratty, talk too much kid from Georgia who never seemed to have a good day. Only ones that he was able to tolerate onto the next. How the idea of having to read books to children scares him more than the idea of walking down the ramp in front of 75,000 watchful eyes, all due to anxiety alone. And as much as Cody wanted nothing more than to be an open book, he's never found someone who seemed worthy enough. With Randy, things came easy. There was a certain level of understanding between the both of them that the kid had yet to find with anyone else. The Vipers hold was a tight one, so tight at times Codys only way to try and see if he could stand on his own was to fight it. Make up excuses as to why he couldn't be around anymore. Dig up past differences for a quick rise. Anything to get his former mentor to see that at any moment he could leave without looking back, even if it was a lie and they both knew it. The feeling of being completely overwhelmed took over pretty quickly. Why he thought he was strong enough for something like this was a question that would go unanswered. Get out of there. Leave before the older male senses weakness and acts on it. Those were the thoughts that got Codys body leaning towards the door. A sobbed I'm sorry almost leaking through until he felt it. The Viper pulling his body firmly towards him as his deep voice filled the air. The ping in his heart only acting as a quick reminder of what he let slip through his fingers months ago.

With each soft kiss that was placed against his face, the younger wrestler felt his nerves start to fade. Gentle words spoken only helping to get him there quicker. Your okay. A feeling that he would love to feel again. He never needed to be the happiest guy in the world, but he at least needed to be okay. And now? For the first time in days.. weeks.. The feeling of impending doom was beginning to subside. His older sister Teil has been telling him for longer than he could remember about keeping the ones who matter most the closest. Because they're the ones who will pick you up when you fall. Not stand and stare at your dismay. His former mentor would always be that person. Their relationship was undefinable and that's what made them different than everyone else. Were they friends? Were they best friends? Were they lovers? All seemed correct except, they could never just be friends. From Codys prospective, the love he feels for the older one is just too much to over look. And though they both humor the notion of being able to be on a friendship level, the truth always seemed to surface. There wasn't a word in the dictionary that could match the comfortable feeling that was taking him over, the feeling of Randys warm palm resting at the back of his neck. The one maneuver that would force every negative thought or action to melt away. It didn't take the kid more than two seconds to realize what Randy was trying to do. Turning his cheek a bit, Cody tilted up and into the sweet kiss. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he turned his body. A soft moan falling into the others mouth as he easily fell into it. Tongue twirling for a quick second before it was over. Baby blues stayed closed, afraid that if he opened them it would be a dream. The Viper was the only one who was able to pull him down from the ledge. Make him feel as light as air because he actually believed that's what the younger one deserved to feel.

The simplicity was what made their moments beautiful. The amount of honestly they were both able to pull from each other was priceless. All due to their hearts more or less being one. There was no hiding the fact that the second generation star was exactly like his former Legacy partner when it came to battling in the squared circle. Mirrored drop kicks and psychotic freak outs. The similarities would forever be there, because there wouldn't be a second that Cody wouldn't be grateful to Randy for everything he's done. It might have taken longer than it should have to notice it. But, they needed each other. And not in that need that gets thrown around. The deep rooted, can't breath, can't think straight need to just be together. A simple touch, a few words or laughs here and there were never going to be enough but it was what they had to work with. For as long as Randy would allow. So there he was, in the exact spot he had been dreaming of being in and not once has either of them ruined it. No yelling, no screaming just the older one doing what he knew how to do best. The sound of his name got his eyes to finally open. Puffy and red rimmed as his searched into the soft grey pair in front of him. The silence was suddenly deafening, the only noise being heard was heavy breathing in tune with one another. By the way his emotions came ten fold, Codys first gut instinct was to lean in again. Push through parted lips and get himself another taste of what he had been missing. Using his free hand, finger tips reached a bit to touch against the scruff. Dragging them gently from the top of his cheek all the way to the front of his chin. His mind doing what it hadn't had to in a while- taking mental images of the moment just in case it would be the last.

Top teeth poked out of the smile that crossed his face. Thoughts of what exactly he did on his birthday coming to mind. Oh, that's right- nothing at all. The one day of the year where everything was about you and Cody was alone. Sure there were nice things that happened sporadically. Teddys voice mail of him singing happy birthday with a twang, or the one friend who made him a cake. But for the most part, he kept to himself. Thinking of how his twenty eighth year was already off to a rough start. Wanting to share the disappointment when the person the kid was supposed to be 'with' didn't even bother to spend it with him. No card, no nothing. A quick happy birthday in passing as he went on with the day. The second gen wrestler was never big on gifts. Just an inadament object that the person you're giving you might like or throw in the garbage. The real gift were in the actions, the people who made the effort to make it a good day for him. He couldn't blame Randy for not reaching out on that day. Hell, if anything, it was probably harder for his former mentor to not acknowledge it. Or maybe it was punishment in advance. Missing one of Alannas birthday parties was never even a thought until this years rolled around. Coming and going as he said not a word about it. Licking against his lip he gave a soft nod, the air getting caught in his throat for a single moment. "Thank you..." The words came out strange, almost as if he was unsure of what he was even saying. Which he was, most of the time. "Randy..." His finger tips still tracing the vipers jawline. Doing his best to try and soothe whatever feelings were causing the disruption in the force. Without thinking any further, Cody turned himself so that his own arms were now wrapped around the older one. A leg at each side so that no matter what happen from here, Randy would have to hold him for at least a few more seconds before breaking away. Tilting himself so that he could be as snuggled in the warmth as possible, the blue eyed Georgian let his head dip down and into the others neck. Breathing in the scent as if it was his last breath, Cody couldn't help but feel his heart start to pick up again. Thoughts flooding of how perfect it felt. How everything made sense as long as it was the two of them. Toying with the idea of telling Randy exactly what he wanted to hear, he let his lips press at the same spot they had earlier. Softly lapping at the spot before his lips caught against the Vipers ear. It easier thought then said out loud, the talk of love. Instead, Cody went the light heartid way. Some of their best times were when they could be fun together. And though sometimes no matter how blindly in love with Randy he was, it was okay to let himself be happy. Happy that the Viper was still around at all. A bratty grin crossed against his lips, breathing out the words directly into his ear. "I had a horrible birthday.")

[As disheartening as it was to think that Cody had such a horrible time on his day, Randy couldn't help the smile that appeared. "Poor baby." His hips lifted under the lightweight as he adjusted them to a more comfortable and upright position. "Would it make you feel better to know Lanna made Sam take her shopping for you? Made an airbrush shirt all by herself for you." He had only saw photos of it and it was a multi-colored mess with a part mouse, part bear, and part rabbit design on it but there was no one on the roster that wouldn't wear it. Maybe not often because of the risk of washing it too much but the little girl was spoiled in the backstage setting worse than he ever was. Everyone loved when Alanna was around to visit and even though she hadn't yet been bit by the explorer bug, she could make her way around the arenas with ease. Sure, most of the time it was the Viper carrying her but when he was busy or his arms needed a break- there was a ton of divas and wrestlers that were happy to play horsey or cab. The mini diva would be thrilled to hear the option of take your daughter to work was back. The pout she gave had nearly killed him when he told her she'd have to stay away for a few months but it had to have been done. He knew if she was there, she'd want to see Cody and Randy wasn't able to think of a way to explain everything to her. So they used the school excuse. She had to get ready for school and get as much fun in as she could before it started. And it was actually sort of working.

But how could their relationship be explained to anyone when they didn't fully understand it themselves? Friends, co-workers, lovers- there wasn't a title that could fit them. He would love to have a more life partner relationship with the kid, waking up every morning together, falling asleep with the warm form in his arms, getting to fix the lapels and ties as an excuse to touch the perfection. If he could guarantee that they could have all the good without any of the bad- he would have proposed and driven to the courthouse already. But there wasn't a guarantee. There was always going to the off chance of something not going their way and there was no way that he'd put his boy through it. So they'd sit there, pretending that they didn't need the extra stuff and that they were content with just being Randy and Cody while the desire to be something more when it was impossible for them to be anything more. It caused a migraine to think about their roles alone. To add in the company, fans, other lovers- there was too much that could have tried to pull them apart. There were enough hours spent weighing the pros and cons. Still, he'd stand by his previous mantra of I'll never be your boyfriend. They'd be forever facing the world side by side but past lovers ruined the once beautiful idea of defining a relationship. Marriage was now a piece of paper. Soulmate was a ploy to get someone into bed. I love you was nothing but a lie. Yet he'd give any of it to Cody if the kid needed it. However, here he was without even a promise of any of it.

Large hands ran up the thin layer that covered tan tested thighs that had finally rested on a favoring color. It had been too long since they had a match together and even longer since a loving hand could be lied on the second generation star. Massaging the flesh, grey-blue orbs watched the digits search for the small waist. Crescents must have started to decorate along the back of the younger one's hip bone. At the risk of knowing Cody too well, the Legacy lead sat up some to kiss the wet lips again. "Shh..." It was necessary to shh the kid from time to time to stop any nervous rambling from filling the silence. "You're doing great, Cody." A lighthearted smirk tugged at his lips as hands pushed away the shirt. "Don't screw it up with your mouth." Eyes went back to work- surveying each inch he could see. Touching eased fingertips over his Cody's chest. The now famous freckle stood out from the rest. Everything was exactly as his mind had him. Clean shaven, bright baby blues, pearl teeth, plush lips, random freckles, and the Harry Potter scar. Being in awe of the gorgeousness in his lap suddenly made him feel shabby in comparison. His own beard was scruffy with a few longer strands to show the wear of age and he was sure his eyes showed of too many late nights. The only thing he was satisfied with was the comfortably faded story he had touched up three months ago. And the stupid kid would never understand or believe how self-conscious his adorableness could make a guy. He thought back to his interview with Sam Roberts as a million of fan scripted moments flooded his mind. Damn fantasy stories. Damn his mind for calling them fantasy stories instead of fan fictions. Cody Rhodes, it's always me and Cody. And he had been the one that brought it up. It was probably his way to unconsciously claim the Georgian punk as his. With a small laugh, he nudged the small frame to the bed. His lips attacking the soft neck was a tactic used to keep the Apex Predator from admitting to nights of reading even poorly written stories to live through them. Though the curiosity on rather or not his similar counterpart did the same wasn't enough to make the Viper actually bring it up.

Hovering over the younger one with a hand by the other's head, he nipped at Cody's bottom lip. Again, playing his other hand along the warmth of the Georgia boy's side. Feeling the breathing pattern that was echoing in the stillness of the room. Maybe if it wasn't Cody and he was able to think straight, he would have worried about disrupting any lovers the other may have had in the real world. It would be nice to think he could be that considerate. But Cody was his and, honestly, he didn't give a fuck if a few stretches or bites caused problems for anyone who should have stayed away in the first place. Though what if Cody needed a second to think of someone to worry about ruining what he had with them? Could Randy really be selfish enough to mark him and screw up something the kid might have worked hard on? He could still remember how pissed Ted was the first night the Missouri-made man shared a room with the kid- as though Teddy could ever be a better roommate. But there was something about the second generation talent that pulled people in. People just needed to be around the nervously awkward sweetheart and listen to the cute lisp and it pissed the legend killer off. Deciding for them both, he started to suck for the jugular and biting roughly but playfully. It was as if he could feel the liquid copper on his tongue. His shortened nails peeled unmissed skin flakes from the tan torso and he swallowed a growl.

"What the hell took you so long?" Predictable arrogance could have taken away the underlining message of I've missed you but Randy was hoping they still shared their minds. "Months, Cody." More teeth were used while he twisted his hand closer to the comic geek's hair. Gripping tightly onto the short strands, his breath panted against the bruising mark. "MONTHS." It could have been a sob if he wasn't the Viper; his jaw tightened so it wouldn't be. And it would only ever be this one guy that could ever break him down so low. He could spend months away from Sam or any of boys out back. Missing Alanna killed him but she knew she'd have every second of his attention when he got home. But Cody was there almost every night- within walking distance. And it still took them as long as it took them to return to this level.]

(The soft smirk that was plastered against his face would slowly start to fade. His girl had not only forced an all too willing Samantha to bring her shopping, but the Viper than had to sit and hear all about it. The thought of her at the store flooded his mind. Bright eyes searching for that perfect little something. Being a perfectionist ran in the Orton blood and Alanna, even for a four year old, would never settle for anything less than such. The quick couple of times Sam would have to quickly reassure her that the right gift was in fact there. Then instead of picking something to buy, she would go with making him a shirt. Which the way the second generation star saw it, was the best gift he could have gotten. A smile from ear to ear as her little arms reached up towards him, present in hand. Demanding to stay in the grip the entire time he opened it. Once finally revealed, Codys eye would catch against the madness and swear it to be the only shirt he'd ever wear again. Blonde pig tails whipping him in the face as she looked over at a her laughing father and then back to Cody. Al would always be a touchy subject for the kid. Sure, he has nieces and he has nephews but it wasn't the same. The girl was an absolute princess, and Cody would be lying if he said he wouldn't do everything for her, in a heartbeat. Which is what was making the talk of missed birthdays a lot harder than he would have thought. He should have reached out and pushed the petty shit aside for a her day. Closing his eyes for a second at the thought of nearly everyone in the locker room calling to speak to her, except for Cody. That in itself enough to get any other thought of a bad birthday out of his head. "She hates me doesn't she?" It was only a question he was half wondering. Alanna was still young enough to be distracted, but the lack of time spent together he knew would weigh on her. "I have a Barbie Jeep sitting in the garage. And please, if she already has one- lie and tell me she doesn't." A quick chuckle fell from his lips at the thought of that sweet smile he would get, even if she had already gotten one. "I think about her a lot.." He had to at least make it known. The Viper always had a hard time dealing with leaving and a simple conversation about her at all could have them both going mad. Besides, now that they were getting onto the same page again, it would only be a matter of time before Cody could hold the cutie again.

The struggle for the rest of the younger ones life would always be the worry of ending up alone. Not alone so much as left behind. There was Brandi, but everyone knew what Brandi was. WWE would do anything to keep it's image and the idea of Cody coming right out and saying the idea of being married to a woman only made him feel suffocated wasn't really 'good for business . The dark skinned beauty popped up at the exact right time. Teddy was making a return and he was in the midst of a career defining feud with his former mentor. So rather than having the rumors of late night romps at a hotel between the three, he took the easier route. Picking who ever would give him the most attention and running with it. The two had a certain understanding though and their relationship was more of a friendship than anything else. It's all for show, and only the fans that really took a good look could notice. With not wanting to live that life though, how would the second generation wrestler ever have a family of his own? He's always spoken of being last of the Rhodes line, but with this growing paranoia of ending up with absolutely no one. The idea of just the opposite suddenly seemed magical. His spot was next to Randy, it had been since he was knee high to a duck and now? They were just testing the waters. Seeing how far they could actually go before something went terribly wrong. Even though the thought alone could have got them both laughing. Cody was a bit more free when it came to letting the older man know how much he meant to him. Usually with the false hope that one time Randy would look back at him and feel that same need coursing through his veins. It'd be stupid to think that someone could grow up within a months time but at that moment, Cody felt as if he had. Actions always speak louder but the amount he could have said was endless. About how he didn't care what anyone else had to think, the Viper was who he wanted to spend his time with. Talking of running away together then sitting there and making the definite plans of how and when. Or how every other relationship they try and have always blows up in the end, all because the two of them were both too afraid to take the leap. The words would continue to go unspoken until the kid felt it was the right moment to say them and have Randy actually believe it. And as much as his ears longed to hear the voice he knew so well say all those things, he'd never expect it. Although, after months of separation and endless nights of agony, there was one thing that still rang true. He wanted Randy forever and not a day less.

A soft laugh fell from his lips as Randy used his words once again to try and distract the young mind from getting too excited. They had only recently started being this way before it was suddenly taken away. The small of his back arched in time with the hands that wrapped around his waist. Hearing the certain comment made about the use of his mouth only got another soft chuckle. Biting back the urge to say something crude about just how talented his mouth was, Cody simply let his blues wander. Catching each motion in tune with the next until he felt lips attach to his again. The third generation talent was on point when he needed to be, and as far as Cody could see. The guy still knew exactly how to work him. "Wouldn't be me unless I said something to kill the mood, though." Randys face was indescribable Tired eyes watching as fingers traced the outline of his chest. If there was anything the Viper was the best at, it was making the kid feel as though he was the most precious piece of cargo to ever be in his possession. The way he always seemed in a distant haze of his own thoughts. The fact that the younger one was still able to have that effect made him feel magical. Though, there was never really a problem when it came to the two of them connecting. It showed no matter what they were doing. From having a simple conversation, to wrestling or even to something like the current situation. Which at the moment was nothing more than Randys eyes, searching to make sure not a freckle or scare was out of place. Biting into his lower lip, Cody couldn't help the little bumps from raising on his skin. He loved when the older one got like this with him. It hard to get Randy to let his guard down, but there was nothing he didn't do to try. And that night, like any other night- the blue eyed boy from Georgia was his for the keep.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now.. The lyrics played in his has as if they were listening to the song aloud. Because that's what this was for the kid. Long nights of reading old interviews or watching some thrown together video made about their 'very obvious' love affair- All washed away by the moment. Now laid on the bed with a hovering Viper, the younger man found it hard to even form a thought. All he knew for sure was that there wasn't an unhappy bone or muscle in his bone. That didn't mean that Randy would leave enough room for him to form a full thought anyway. It wasn't safe when he thought about anything and if only in an attempt to keep him from having another complete meltdown over nothing- lips were at his neck a few gently kisses that made him see stars. "You're so scruffy these days." His tone has deepened and his tongue lazily caught against his teeth with each word. His body relaxing at the soft touch. There would be a chance that Cody could remember to ask about the sudden unkempt beard, but he was sure if he thought about it long enough. There would be a logical excuse he could come up with, and if he wasn't right- Then at least the two could have some sort of a laugh at it's expense. He'd also have to remember to thank Randy for keeping it the way it is. Maybe mention that the salt colored strands only added to his perfect persona. Maybe through in a few soft 'a lot more attractive's as well. Teeth her bit into his lip, causing a reaction from his body there was no way in hell anyone would be able to match. Feeling risky, he let a single hand wander. The arms that was holding the muscular frame above his body so close, it was impossible not too. Finger tips running with ease over the soft lined bumps in the otherwise flawless dark skin. Eyes directly on each out line the kid made. Before the second generation brat could could try his luck with another hand, the Viper was on him. Sucking at his neck as if Codys blood was the only thing left to drink. Teeth once again catching against the skin. A deep moan finally slipped through parted lips, his body reacting in time with each suck. Hips slightly raised up from the bed, another moan leaked through at the mindless clawing of his abdomen. Trying as hard as he could, Cody kept his eyes open and alert. The same hand that was at his inked arm, now slipping gently up. Resting onto the broad shoulder before pushing across his back and to the other one. Some pressure added in any attempt to keep his favorite person on the planet earth from going any where.

"Months.." The younger males voice purred as his head softly tugged to the side. The grip at his hair causing the little bumps on his skin to rise. The Vipers target was on him, and there was a certain point of no return whenever the two of them got to this point. "Too long." Choppy breathing mixed with Randys sudden pant against his neck. The warm breath burning a whole right through him in the best way possibly. A quick lick of his own lips, Cody raised a leg and wrapped it around the older wrestlers waist. A heel digging into the small of his back as the kid did his best to inch the hips down onto him. It was a known fact Randy wouldn't let it happen that easily, but he was hoping tonight maybe his former mentor would give him a bit of a break. Pulling in a short breath, he let it out slowly before pushing his own hips up. Meeting Randys pair the rest of the way with a soft grind. "You could have called, you know. A text. Anything." The rasp to his voice made it sound like it belonged to someone who wasn't a baby faced dream from Georgia. It wasn't until he moved his hand from shoulder blade to the back of the Vipers neck that realized just how much he had missed him. Fingers wrapping as best they could around the thickness before giving it a soft squeeze. Stealing a move from the Legend killers play book didn't seem completely off limits. Besides, why wouldn't Cody want to share how amazing it felt to be held in that position. Maybe give him a glimpse of the feeling. The security that was given with just that single touch. He waited patiently though, plotting his next move and going through with it no matter what would happen. As Randy had said only seconds earlier, it had been too damn long for either of them to mess it up. And any kind of contact at that point was better than the lack of it. Once furious eyes grey eyes lifted back to their position on baby blues. The eye contact telling more than any words could begin to say. A soft smile cornered his lips as the hand at the back of Randys neck pulled him down closer. Leaning forward to close the gap, he kept an inch or two between their lips. The nervous one having a moment of strength, only thanks to the Viper. "Mark me." The first two words came out a bit breathier than intended but the next few were clear as day. "Bite me, scratch me.. Anything. I'm yours." The words were said, another moan slipping through as he connected his lips to the set above him. Snaking his tongue between pink lips to selfishly get himself as much of a taste as he possibly could.)

[Hate him? The thought was laughable. As young as the little girl was, she had too much of the old man's mind to not think things through and quick enough to still seem like it was instinct. It was like the traveling. Sam couldn't handle the busy schedule but Alanna thought it was cool and looked at it as a way that she could travel and make friends. The gifts that were usually brought home or the hours of playing dolls probably didn't hurt. She had the black Escalade until Nathan drove into it. What a phone call that had been. A planned weekend to stay with uncle Nathan and because the scatterbrain drove into the garage without paying attention, the little plastic panels were caught between boxes and the car. A few cracked pieces made it too dangerous to use, Al didn't go for the weekend, and Randy laughed through the call. Though before it happened, she loved the thing and knowing that Cody bought it for her- they'd have to fight to get her inside. Butting in to save his brother from the little girl's wrath wasn't something the Viper was about to do. In his mind, the idiot desevered the cold shoulder for no other reason except the guy was an idiot. And he was lucky it was a toy car instead of a real one. He'd have to make a big deal about it the next time he saw the MMA fighter; really rub it in because he could. His only response to the ludicrous thought was a smile against the smooth skin. Most people wouldn't have talked about their kids while they were while doing anything remotely intimate but they had proved time and time again that they weren't like most people. To know that Alanna still meant that much to the kid brought them that much closer. It'd take getting through the lust filled part of the night and then seconds to for the man to start planning vacations they'd all take. They didn't have to be Disneyworld or Six Flags, it could have been a hotel pool for all he cared. As long as they were there as the three of them. Getting to watch little arms clung around the small shoulders or even just walking with them from a parking lot to an arena. Fingers and a fragile being connecting them until it was lifted to cross streets. He couldn't ask for anything more because there wasn't anything more. A few seconds alone for his two favorite people ranked higher than getting gold at WrestleMania.

Cody lasted through Sam and Cena. Everyone else didn't matter but those two really tested them. The nights of bitching as John about being a prick to his boy. Getting asked for explanations of why their daughter preferred to be around the fresh faced Georgian over her mother. Maybe Al just picked up on daddy's love for the younger man. Maybe she noticed Cody was easier to spend time with than Sam. It was true for the legend killer and his little girl shared his more favorable traits- it seemed logical. So much effort was put into trying to other people understand and accept that his protege was more than important to him. He didn't try to force them to be okay with it. Anyone who couldn't deal with it could have left at anytime and it'd barely effect the Viper. He wondered if Cody had problems with his relationships. How many times did Brandi have to fake it like Samantha had. The worn smiles and high pitched uh huhs. The long time separation had turned into divorce like most marriages did. But Sam got full custody and he had to deal with visitation and he didn't have Cody there to lean on. Did the second generation superstar have that sort of problems too? Cloudy eyes were closed as he kicked himself for not fighting for it harder. But he'd berate himself later for it. And now Darren came out and the company was supporting him. After years of coverups and silent relationships. When things got heated, they were asked to stay in separate hotel rooms. When the fans and press started to think something was going on- stables were broken and feuds were started to cool down the thoughts. However, now they were on board with it. No, he wouldn't want to have the past few years to do over again. If it wasn't for the coverups, he wouldn't have his daughter and he loved her more than anything. But if he could have acted on the feelings sparked during that first segment after the rookie signed his contract. If he could have pulled the kid into his lap when he was worried about the blue eyed boy having a concussion after they stopped his first match. They would have had years and would have been the power couple. No heartache. No problems. Just love. Though now he was able to have his daughter and his Cody. No matter what legal papers said- they were his family. And there was no way anyone was getting a chance of keeping either of them from him again.

The short lived depression and complete possessiveness was cured but his scruff getting brought into it and the trial burnt at the other's touch. Feeling the leg wrap around him brightened his features. He could have made the first move. Talking the game of striking first in the ring was one thing but he needed people to come to him. It's what drove him to the heightened arrogance and made him feel as though he earned the right to be cocky. Taking the first step would be saying all those years he spent living that were wrong. He may have been. But he was human and the fear of anyone, especially the younger technical wrestler, rejecting him wasn't something he'd ever want to subject himself to. Though had he thought through it, he probably shouldn't have forced the other to. The kid was already a twitchy chihuahua and the mentor role might have made him seem more intimidating. The touch was everything he thought he needed but the power dug up from who knows where was perfection. The ten time champion was lost to the nonjudgmental freedom of those little words- I'm yours. It had been said before but it really meant something when it lasted through what they had been through. There was a plan of not giving in but he couldn't fight what he hadn't had for too long. The locked arm that had been propping his weight away from the small frame weakened. There was an indescribable taste that was Cody. His tongue traced the flavor before the kiss was deepened and dominance was reclaimed as his. Lowering himself as though he was testing thin ice, Randy abandoned the missing body fat of the other's stomach. Nails connected the bruises that were starting to darken before a glazed look forced the hand onto the marked neck. His thumb dug under the usually moving jaw, palm pressed lightly to the Adam's apple, while his fingers we used to turn the kid's head towards the pressure on his thumb. It was an incredible sight and feeling. Feeling the throat react to the breathing and the involuntary act of swallowing but the struggle and fear that would snap into most eyes wasn't really there. With the knowledge and strength he had, the trust to actually be able to tighten the hold a little bit more was a shot of adrenaline he planned to use slowly. "My Cody."

Fingers stroked across to clear the hold. A soft nuzzle was placed against the everlasting mark hidden under soft darkness. 2011; ring bell. That night was the worst night he had until the most recent round of heartache hit. The exact place was shown as if it still had blood pouring from it. "You've always been marked." The words were spoken against an always listening ear. He didn't like remembering the battle wounds he gave or received but that night was a significant one. Much like the night he got his own souvenir from a certain street fight. Yeah, even scars disappeared to the eye but staples and stitches weren't the moment of those scars. The marks would always be there because of the quicken heart rate of seeing a loved one hurt, the sickening panic of not knowing, the helpless feeling, and the endless apologies that showed you how much you cared in that moment. Crawling backwards off the bed, he bit the hip teasing out of the lasting material before getting the rest of the way off the overstuffed mattress. A cigarette was lit as he stepped into the bathroom to click the fan on. In his defense, he hadn't had a cigarette since leaving the arena and he had a habit of clicking on the fan to quiet the sex noises. Another drag didn't shorten the smoke enough but he still killed it against in the sink. The door closed off the other room as he held the smoke in his mouth to walk back to the bed. Slowly exhaling the smoke, he trail his lips back up the tiny body to finish the breath in the other's mouth. With his lungs clean and the flavor still on his tongue, Randy kept their mouths sealed as he rocked his hips onto the shapelier set beneath him. Breaking the kiss only to groan deeply.]

(If these months of no contact have done anything for the two of them it was show just how badly they needed each other. Always being so heavily dependent on Randy was something that was there. It didn't matter how old he was, if something horrible was happening the only person he wanted to speak too was Randy. When they weren't dealing with the weight of sexual tension or mental breakdowns, it was really something to watch. the Viper had always been a very open minded man, and though he might have not been as out in the open with what he preferred there was one thing that rang true. It didn't matter. Of course, it was cause for some awkward situations- Remembering specifically back to the first time he felt the little hairs stick up on the back of his neck because of a watchful Randy. The way his heart rate picked up when his head turned over the shirtless shoulder to see exactly that. A younger version of himself never would dream of acting on any kind of hint that may have been thrown his way and thinking back now, that was probably for the best. It was a long road filled with fights and tears but that's what made the timing finally perfect. Whether it was Randy who purposely waited until the kid was old enough to deal with the emotions that would come with just a kiss, or the fact that Cody never really spoke out loud on these feelings until within the past year- it was hard to remember how he survived with out it. It wasn't all the time that the nervous star got to be himself without any worry of saying the wrong thing. Because even when he said the 'wrong' thing, Randy would swiftly put him in his place then smooth over any lasting negative effects that may have occurred How connected they were beyond the fasod of Mentor and student was something that no one in the locker room would understand. Hell, how could they even begin to explain it themselves? Though, there was nothing left to explain. Randy would always be the man that he could see himself proudly stand next to for the rest of his life.

Brandi was a touchy subject. Talking about her was hard sometimes, which was why people rarely heard her brought up at all. Even in his interviews, it's discussed before hand to kindly stay away from that part of his personal life. When it came to his family and the legacy of the Rhodes name- the second gen wrestler was an open book. Laughing about polka dots and blonde wigs. Doing his best Dream impression just to see the reaction. But, some things were just too personal and that situation was one of them. If he had to define himself and the former diva, it'd probably be something along the lines of friends. Not even the best of friends. He enjoyed her company and the two both did as they were told. And yeah, it didn't hurt to have companionship when ever he needed it- someone to go to the midnight movies with and the crazy food truck section of Atlanta. It just wasn't what Cody envisioned the rest of his life to be. Trapped in a loveless marriage all for the sake of keeping the reality of who he was a secret. To hush the whispers and the fans that just wouldn't give up. Of course, it was hard for the beauty to turn a blind eye when he would leave for nights at a time. Or when he would take up forty minutes accidentally just on the subject of the blue eyed blonde haired girl he pretty much considered his own. Hard times were more often than not and even though it seemed wrong for them to have to go through with it. Cody had made the very concussion provoked decision to pop the question. At the time, the two people who meant the most to him were happily involved in their own marriages, so why couldn't he give it a shot. The correct answer to that would be his lack of knowledge. There was a point when Randy really loved Sam and there was no doubt that Teddy was in love with Kris. But where was that for him? If playing house for nearly two years with the gorgeous woman hadn't sparked a deeper connection, he was positive it would never come. Leaving the both of them to the inevitable divorce papers they'd end up signing. Apologizing for his lack of being present and all the smiles she had to fake. Or that time she went to kiss him in front of the fans and his flinched away. Maybe that's how his life was supposed to be though. Waiting on the perfection that was already /his/. If he could have it his way, it would be him and Randy. Doing everything that two people who are in love do and actually enjoying it, not just along for the ride. Maybe one day it'd finally be that way. When the both of them got too tired to try and fake it with anyone else. He wouldn't worry his mind too much on it though, remembering that was part of what broke him down during the Legend Killers stint with the companies golden boy.

The Viper was weakening at his every touch and word. Melting into the feeling of being comfortable just as Cody knew he would. It was nice when Randy was able to get himself to that point- even if it was only for a moment. Because in that moment it really was all about the two of them and how amazing it felt when they let it be. But just as quickly as the moment came it was gone. A steady shift in momentum brought his attention back to the present. Not expecting the kiss to be deepened as it would, another soft moan leaked directly into the other mouth. The sensational feeling of long fingers on his chest were instantly gone as the kiss was broken. Whimpering out a sigh, his eyes kept watch on every movement. The stronger body above him being very slow and careful with its maneuvers Which he wouldn't complain about. The way he saw it, he was able to get a look at his former mentor in his rarest form while his mind was still intact with his body. Baby blues narrowing slightly at the look that was glassed over Randys face. The same look that took over only when he was lost inside of himself. It was the look that always happened in the ring. Right before he flipped the switched. So lost in everything, Cody almost missed the moment Randy was on him. Hand grasped at his throat as blunt finger nails dug into the fresh bites. His face winced at the sudden aggression, swallowing down a moan as his face was turned towards the older man. He'd always say it, the man is most attractive when he gets like this. That primal instinct that no one else wore as well as he did. It was the kids favorite and he liked to think that Randy only got this way with him. Fingers gripping just a bit tighter caused his body to tense. Remembering just who exactly he was dealing with. Letting the stillness slow his breathing, crystal eyes were kept on the darker features. The sound was his name spoken out loud with the claim attached was what finally got him to submit. As Randy was probably fully aware of. Letting his eyes close, his body loosened. The feeling of the snuggle against his short hair causing a soft grin to slip across his lips. He was well aware of what Randy was referring too about already being marked, and it didn't take much for that night to flood back into his memory. The thrid generation wrestler acting as he always had when anything threatened Codys well being. In the training room getting stitched up as a furious Viper yelled about being more careful within earshot. He'd have to remember to thank him someday. If it weren't for Randys constant protection and encouragement there was no telling where the kid would be. Still, he'd never take it back. Not a single moment because it's scary times like those that things come full circle. Before being able to get any words out, the grip was released as his body was left reeling on the bed. The surprise of the teeth to his hip causing them to lift once more into the air. Eyes watched as the man made his way into the bathroom. More likely than not, plotting his next move.

If there was going to be a moment where Cody had the chance to question anything that would or would not happen, it would be then. Alone on the bed, left in a turned on mess. All the worried of the outside world were so out of touch that the only thing he could think was to get up and follow his mentor into the bathroom. Looking them into the tiny space until the two were completely spent. Eyes searched the room for anything at all that could make this the wrong decision. Although, the only thing he could think of was how his tooth brush was still in the other hotel room. A cigarette? Randy had gotten up from their glorious positioning all for a cigarette? The smokey smell instantly filled the room as he huffed back down onto the bed. Biting into the corner of his lip, he waited as patiently as possible. His mind drifting away at what could possibly happen once his older leader walked back into the room. "C'mon, already.." A silent plea was spoken aloud as his focus caught onto the Viper. Arrogantly taking his time back to the mattress. Of course because he was Randy the sight alone caused a spark in his stomach. And what happened next only helped heighten the sense. Watching the smoke leave parted lips, it wasn't long before he was back at the same hovering position from just a few moments earlier. The remainder of the smoke that filled his lungs got the deepest moan so far. His tongue twisting and turning against Randys. Lapping at however much the flavor that he possibly could. The nicotine drove him wild. Suddenly getting tossed straight back to his younger years. Nights when going out and being a little shit didn't matter. How many times he'd wake up in the morning with missed calls from Randy wondering why he hand't heard from him the night before. When his former mentor first signed with the WWE, he was only twenty one years old, which put Cody at the ripe age of sixteen. The age when everything changes for a kid. No longer do you have to rely on someone who could drive to get you around. Being old enough to get around, and having a curfew that didn't exist caused for a lot more mischief than the kid would like to remember. But those are the years to make the mistakes, and Cody made plenty of them. Still, in all the hubbub he had one focus. And that focus was sports entertainment. The loss of contact in tune with the lust filled groan was what finally brought him back down to reality. A quick roll to his own hips as if begging Randy for just a little bit more.

"You're tryin' to kill me-" The words caught deep in his throat, as he used his arms once again to push himself up. Teeth latching against the plump bottom lip. The playful bite being soothed by a slick coat of his tongue. Not wasting another second before letting his lips fall against the chin. A soft trail of kisses leading down the jawline and directly to the neck. Picking a spot and doing a bite of his own. This one much rougher than the one before. If not for the reaction alone, but for the sake of his teeth marks being visible for the time being. Randy would always be his, but on the off chance that the older one was worried about it- there had be be some way he could show it. Some way he could let it be know that it's exactly what the kid wanted. Hooking an arm around the back of the Vipers neck, Cody rested back into the bed, making sure to pull the older wrestler down with him. Keeping an inch worth of space between both of their lips, blue eyes locked in. His breathing now a bit more audible than before, he grabbed at one of the others wrists. Gripping his fingers around it as hard as he could before slipping the hand down the front of his shorts. It wasn't as bold of a move as he had intended but the thought of doing much else would send the already nervous mind into a panic. With a proud smirk on his face, Cody arched the small of his back so that his solid length was pushed into the warm palm. "You've barely even touched me.." Breathy words that could have been mistaken for a moan were spoken low enough for only the two of them to hear. Pushing his face past the older mans and back to his ear. It wasn't much, but for Randy it was everything. The sound of his voice, the lisp that always seemed to be out in full swing whenever they were together. All the little things he knew over anyone else simply because he paid attention. Licking against the curve of the ear, he rested his lips right at the opening. "You know you're the only one who gets me like this, right?" Another soft roll of his hips get his eyes practically rolling at the light friction. "No one knows me like you do. No one can handle my body like you do." Taking a bit into his own lip, he courageously reached his own free hand down between them. Finger tips hooking into the denim as his hips eagerly pushed up once again. "C'mon Randy, make me feel whole again.")

[The slight whine was saved to memory. His mind had a ton saved on the second generation wrestler; smiles, laughs, whimpers, the lisp- anything the kid ever did was remembered. Feeling teeth at his neck, a moan was dropped towards the blankets. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. A mark to proudly peek out from black collar during his coronation. He could already feel the tug Paul would give to the RKO shirt to inspect the mark clearly. The fake disapproval of getting some on the side to which Randy would pull away and tell him it was more than some. It'd open it to a game of 20 questions that the Viper would ignore until they were just about to walk out to the ring- forcibly shut up by the hardcore theme. The onscreen hate built up between himself and the Game was nothing compared to the playfulness the two had reached. Paul being an older brother sort who always pushed a little too much but the younger one would still break and spill just about everything to the COO. He'd never say it was Cody, that detail was theirs, but he was pretty sure Hunter would already know. Randy had a way of trying to keep the kid to himself. Thankfully, only the people who paid close attention picked up on it. He'd talk endlessly about RK2.O as long as it was about his talent or the business. But if it was about something they did together no one else deserved to know about it. And apparently he only cared enough to do that for his boy. So he'd get that knowing smirk from the creator of his career before it was buried in Stephanie's ear. The typical routine whenever something was going on in the newly crowned champion's life. Though if he couldn't give Hunter a little leeway, how could he ever expect Cody to give him any. The mapped and duplicated career made him the Hunter of Legacy so, logically, being close with the real deal would, in turn, keep Cody closer. Even though he never actually thought he had to force the kid to his side. It wasn't that the pup was better trained than he was. It was just that bond he shared with Cody was a higher ranking one than the one he shared with Hunter.

Indulging in the bold move, Randy smiled and gently squeezed the heated flesh. The Georgian was the only person he'd ever allow to be so daring. And the ego boost wasn't a bad touch. The breathy lisp, so needy and beautiful. A shiver crept down his neck as he leaned closer to the voice. His shoulder rolled slightly in hopes of chasing away the delightful pleasure. Long fingers wrapped to the underside of the length. His pointer finger playing at the sac as his thumb ran over the slit. "You're an eager thing, ain't ya?" Another squeeze was a little rougher than the first one. Completely trusting and begging for his touch; he loved Cody this way. Most of the previous times had been in the ring and it had been hell for the older talent. Hands that would grab at his leg looking for help to get the barely 200 pound man to his feet only for the Viper to knock him back down again. Or that groggy stumble that Randy would steady right before placing a dropkick to the gorgeous face/shoulder of the sweetheart. Their entire relationship was built on a deep trust and understanding. They didn't have to worry about the other's feelings or comments because there was nothing that could change how they were. If anything the past few months were a test of that. And, as expected, they passed by picking back up exactly where they left off. His protege would always have the claim on him. The dynamic duo of the WWE. The magnetic draw the kid had to him was tough to fight but more than enough did with a warning glare from the Missouri man. A proud posture and narrowed eyes gave him the perfected appearance of dominance. But that dominance was glorified to an unrecognizable state.

It was times like these when Randy liked himself best. No one was asking him to be the cocky asshole or the overly gushy lover- he was just Randy. And Cody made Randy the greatest thing to be. Just being able to be with the younger wrestler made the Viper a better person. The calming spell the nervous one put over him while bringing out the strongest of traits and urges. Being able to be protective and aware yet so relaxed while being loved, supported, and needed was what he had been missing. A superhero and the snake that loved him. Sure, Orton fit his role a little better to the public but, to Randy, Cody was more of a hero than an Avengers' lovechild. Laying together, the simplest of touches buffering them from the abuse and temptations of the world outside. Hips dropped into the searching friction before an arrogant glance was raised for the electric blue sight around growing pupils. His hand was removed and his fingers licked. Moistened fingertips pulled at a nipple to hear more of the little sounds fall from the sweet mouth. But it was enough playing for the time being. There was nothing to stop them. His mind wasn't filling with how it could ruin their friendship. They had been a part too long and the break had been too quick to stop. So if something was going to happen to negatively effect their relationship, It was going to happen with them both knowing what could be.

He wished there were in the ring for movement purposes only. Where a knee pad could slide across the mat, his knee couldn't climb the blanket with that much ease. Not that he didn't try as he reposistioned himself closer to the other's face. Kneeling on a knee over Cody's face, a hand gripped a handful of shortened softness to pull the 28 year old's head closer to his groin. This had been a position saw by the universe but was usually followed by a few head shots. The angle was a power trip with the security of having the kid for both their sake. The cooler air failed around his now free cock. "Babyboy..." It was his only sign of surrendering as well as a suggestion. He'd never be able to feel the breath on his thigh without thinking of this moment but it was worth it. Guiding the head towards the toothmarked lips, his gaze intensified. As much as he wanted to close his eyes, he needed to keep them open. The man couldn't exactly say he had to force himself into the mouth but he wasn't really going to give Cody any other option either. A lengthy arm reached back to tug the forgotten dick. He had all intentions on being somewhat gentle now because there was no way he'd be able to be later but the moist cavity felt too good. After a few easy seconds, the rhythm of bringing the mouth on him became a bit rougher and a growl escaped him. His heartbeat was already echoing in his ears. Watching the gorgeous lips slide over inch after inch. He swallowed hard- patting the dark hair before releasing the hold. Slowly blinking to readjust his eyes, he moved back lower along the small shorts were inched down and a leg was pulled back around his waist to line himself back up with the other one. "Tell me what you want." Adding more pressure he pressed down on him again.]

(Countless times he had envisioned himself in this very spot. Rather than awkwardly waiting for something to happen, he was taking initiative. It seemed off for Cody to have such courage, but there was something about the moment that had him soaring on cloud nine. Not sure of what was going to happen next, or even after the smoke cleared. For once his mind wasn't blurred with all the what ifs and that had to be a sign right there. His only focus was on Randy, and anything else would have to wait until afterwards. The very clear memory of the nervous wreck he was the first time they decided to cross the line into being intimate was banished. All the hurtful words that were said due to the simple fact of caring too much, gone. It could be the comfort of the hotel room that kept them both in check, but that would be decided for sure later on. Hearing the moan slip into his ears caused for the butterflies to stir in his stomach. Though before he was able to act on the sudden obvious hint of weakness, there was the squeeze to his body. Hips hungerly pushing up into any contact that the older man was willing to offer. It didn't take a rocket science to realize the connection the two had and he was sure if anyone ever questioned it- all they'd get was a half assed answer about how they were just friends. But, that's all anyone needed to know about it. The little pep talks before big matches, the phone calls at two in the morning- All part of the world that the two of them lived in, together. It would only make sense for Cody to struggle with being completely present when he finally got to have his time with Randy, uninterrupted And though the notion itself seemed completely out of whack he'd continue to do his best. Holding onto the thick wrist down his shorts until he felt another touch, this one with more force than the last. The cocky words thrown down in his direction only got his hand to finally loosen it's grip, slipping back out of his shorts and back onto the Viper. Perfectly manicured nails dragging down the bare chest as another soft moan fell from his lips. "Eager.. Is an understatement " Biting into his bottom lip, his blues caught sight of the look on Randys face. Completely content with what his boy was dishing out, just the way Cody liked to see him.

A deep moan caught in his throat as he felt the fingers wrap around him, a thumb playfully running along the tip. It was as if Randy was the only person who'd ever be able to get him to this height. The blinding need to have the other one touch him as much as possible. The ache that took over when the talented hands weren't able to do just that. It was an unspoken agreement between them that anyone else who has had hands on what was theirs would go unheard of. But, the idea of the kid ever finding someone who would be able to match the Vipers level was laughable. Sure, they had time on their side but that's what made this all the more comfortable. Even with his cock throbbing against the others hand out of pure need, the older man took his time. Mapping out step by step just how he would break the kid down. It was rare seeing Randy like this. The icy slits staring down at him as if he wasn't even there anymore. Temptation being toyed with until it reached a breaking point and the switch was flipped. Cody loved his former mentor the most in those moments. Envying the way the Legend Killer was able to allow himself to lose control without losing sight of where he was headed. With a mind like his own, it was a wonder how the younger one even survived the day sometimes. But Randy? He'd always be three steps ahead. The turtle like pace that was hell and caused another pleading whimper to fall from his lips. Fingers tips scratching at the sculpted frame, his eyes washed over tanned abs and darkened hip lines. Cody was sure he wasn't the only one to be underneath the perfection like this but damn, did it feel like it. Biting back the urge to lean up and latch himself back against the teeth marks indented into the thick neck. The touch was heavenly, but only made him crave more. His body becoming a squirming mess as he fought to keep his eyes open.

There would always be a lingering thought of what could be. How at any time they could run off together and not dare look back. Hand and hand, taking on whatever the world had to throw at them. With Randy being the kids strength it seemed easier to stay by his side. And though the thought of that fleeting moment where he'd hear Randy actually say the words aloud for them both to hear seemed a dream, it wasn't completely thrown to the side. Cody would always be there ready and willing to be the boyfriend figure, but only when the timing was right. A soft smile crossed his face with the thought of being able to wake up every morning with Randy sleeping beside him. The strong arms wrapped around him in a hold only he had perfected. The way the second generation star would pretend to be asleep just to get a few extra moments of relaxation. The stilled breathing against his ear as his mind settled itself. Collecting the thoughts that would otherwise drive him insane. Cody would take those few moments of peace over just about anything that could be offered to him. Sleeping was something that never really came easy. His body not exactly adjusting to the road and the long hours as one would assume after years of doing it. But, when he was with the older man it was different. Even with sleep being the last thing on his mind, as soon as his head hit the pillow and calloused fingertips rubbed gently at his arms he was out. Sleeping the best sleep he would have until the next time they decided to spend a night together. Randy must have noticed his mind wandering because the tweak at his nipple was something that wasn't entirely expected. Add in the searching friction of their hips meeting and Cody was pulled back down to the ground in an instant. A higher pitched whimper fell from his lips as blue eyes widened to the sudden shift in momentum. "There you are.." The words were so few, but it was a loaded statement. Whether he was saying it to himself of the Viper was yet to be decided, but he knew by the glassed features that stared down at him that this was only the beginning.

There was a quick moment where his body was left weightless. Hips falling into the fluffy mattress, as his body reacted to the sudden loss of contact. It was a fun game of who could tease who the worst and Randy would always be the winner. Not that he minded, if he had it his way it would just be the third generation wrestler teasing him until the begging happened. Which it would, faster than expected. And though it was nice to have a common ground, more times than not- Cody wanted to be dominated. The same feeling could be what made them work so well together in the ring. Sparing back and forth until the Viper got the best of him. That wasn't to say that the younger one didn't get his few shots in. A hand covering his mouth from the cameras as teeth connected into the thick shoulder. Proving whatever primal instinct was inside of him if only to help Randy reach that level of arrogance everyone in the audience ate up. With the sudden movement, Cody lost track for a split second as a knee raised next to his head. His breathing hitching as his eyes admired the thighs. God, those thighs just about anyone would die for. Choking down the moan that caught in his throat, he turned his gaze at the sound of the deep voice. The one move made famous by his former mentor pushing him straight into a place he had forgotten about. The hand gripped to the back of his hair was all he needed to tilt it upwards. Licking over naturally dry lips as he waited for what was to come next. Which, was just what he was hoping for. A soft O shape took to his lips as he felt his head slowly being moved forward. Swallowing down as much of the massive length he was allowed before he felt the warmth pull out again. Letting his jaw drop just a bit more, he felt a hand one again on his own cock. Moaning out at the captivating feel, he felt the warmth once again slip through his lips. It wasn't much, and yet the pleasure that coursed through him had his body nearly paralyzed. His tongue roughly rolling against the thick vein, feeling the steady pulse against his moist muscle. A muffled groan vibrated into his mouth, causing Randy to speed up his pace a bit. The jerks getting rougher as he willingly deep throat the length. Waiting to feel the warm strands throb down his throat, it was almost disappointing when Randy pulled out. Though, it gave him a chance to roll his eyes back open. Getting himself a look of an edgy Viper in a hover over his head, his eyes locked on a strand of precum. Dripping down and onto his chest as a smirk crossed his lips. There was always a time and place to have accidental hard-ons, and this position would forever go down as one that would get him there, no matter what.

With his body now aching to have the older one inside of him, it was hard to keep his mind clear. His eyes were open but he was hardly aware. Though, there wasn't a chance he was even going to dare miss another look on Randys face. Licking over his lips once again, he slowly lifted hips from the bed. Watching as fingers methodically inched the shorts down little by little until his length popped into the cool air and the shorts found a spot on the floor. Blues kept their position as Randy shifted himself back to the small hips. Almost as soon as his leg wrapped around the larger frame, he tensed it forward. Though, the older wrestlers hips were quickly pressed to his own without Cody having to pull them in anyway. The need Randy had to be inside of his tight opening a lot greater than the kid had noticed. What did he want? The question alone caused endless possibilities to fill his mind. All at once Codys eyes widened looking at the Viper, begging him to take control and do whatever he wanted without him having to make the decision. But, it wasn't ever day he got asked what he wanted, especially from his former mentor. And as far as he saw it, anytime speaking was encouraged the kid had to take full advantage. With another rough roll to his hips, he bit into the corner of his lip. Mustering up as much of a voice as he possible could. "I want you." The answer was obvious, and he knew that wasn't the answer but he had to at least have it be known. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel you for a week... I want you to milk every last drop of cum right out of me because only you know how." The sentence was finished with a lengthy arm reaching out and fingers wrapping back around the neck. "Fuck me, Randy. Fuck me like you mean it.")

[It was almost painful to know that there was nothing that could stop the other's mind. His own thoughts could come and go but behind those crystal eyes, the gears were always turning. That's why the moments like these were so important. If there was a chance to be a distraction from the worries and doubts, he was going to try to be it. The kid had a talented mouth on the microphone but it was impeccable when it came to working the older man. Everything Cody did could make Randy revert back to the untouched teenager that begged for a caress or kiss. Of course, he had to go a few years before anything like that had happened but first times with everyone else were replaced by the firsts he had with the second generation wrestler. The first smile that made him stop breathing, the first time he noticed that sparkle in those blues, first kiss, first touch. It seemed stupid to be a 33 year old man and holding onto the little memories but they had been added to his list of achievements along with championships and 'world's best dad' gifts. The urge to voice some encouragement was lost to the groan he felt throughout his body. He'd never be able to talk Cody up to the level the kid was actually at. He was a sweet, talented, worth more than oxygen, and one of the best things that ever happened to the Viper. His pace quickened. He wasn't sure if it was his doing or the other's choice to swallow him but he couldn't help but take advantage of it. Slightly blurred vision was rolled with the hope of refocusing his mind and sight. It wasn't that Cody didn't have his full attention; he did. In fact, his mind was clear of everything except his boy. The divorce and custody would always be in the back of his mind but it was nice to feel the pure pleasure of being with younger one. Just the thought of being able to mumble his problems against the other's neck lessened the impact and torment of the complications of life.

The smirk had shown him just how much the brat had grown. From the shy boy who hung around waiting for his father to the mouthy teen who Dusty would worry about Hollywood corrupting to the nervous mock arrogance found recently in adulthood. All the times they'd square up to each other. It was amazing more people didn't question it. The best Intercontinental champion didn't have many people he'd get in the face of and when he did it was usually the little guys like Mike. Though even with the size and power difference, Randy say himself face to face with the kid and the younger one barely flinched. Cody Runnels could play the role of Cody Rhodes well but it never changed the actor. The tensed, worn out Georgian needed a break every now and then- even those a lot of people never saw it. And Randy was honored to be able to be the escape from everything. It had been said that he was tougher on Ted back in Legacy but he was starting to think he was brutal to Cody. Bottomline, he didn't care what Teddy did. It didn't faze the Viper at all when the DiBiase name was once again out of the business. He couldn't see the fire in the southern pain in the ass didn't have what it took to make it in the company. So the way he treated the million dollar son was out of frustration of having to deal with him but Cody had it and he had to push the kid anyway he could to get people to realize it. And Cody took it all like a champ. The yelling, slaps, insults, beatings, threats of getting rid of comic books and video games- everything the leader could throw at him was handled and at the end of the night they were right back to Randy and Cody. Even their fathers picked up on it. Their first shared segment, getting to slap Dusty. And he was actually approached by the Dream and congratulated for being able to sell it while looking at his youngest that way. And after the kid's first officially unofficial match, not only did the antisocial one was not only traveling with the him but he was giving advice. It set off a ton of rumors in the locker room but Randy used their names and their childhood of being at the same place at the same time and they bought it. They didn't have to believe it so quickly. The Legend Killer never bothered with Ted, Dustin, David, or anyone else who was hanging around to get out of doing homework. But people didn't seem to want to look that deep into things.

Who knew what Cody needed better than the tattooed one? Though who could blame him from wanting such crude words to come out of such an innocent boy. As badly as he wanted to fully dominate the other like he knew the younger one wanted but hearing the boy-next-door beg was too much to ignore. But those three little words weren't really what he expected. I want you. It was another thing that was completely Cody. A lot of people saw the Viper as sculpted athletic sex but the kid wanted him. They may have been about to have sex but there was a underlining need for each other. Sure, it wouldn't be 'sex' or 'making love' because it wasn't intense enough. They ran on extreme sides of emotions. So it'd be rough and hard just to try to express everything felt instead of just getting it done and over with like it would have been with someone else. There were a few superstars he tried to use. A weighted arm on the back of neck to silence moans in pillows as his mind worked overtime to change the body under him into the one he wanted. All that time wasted with others and for what- fear of rejection both of them should have known wouldn't come? Was the threat it posed to their relationship really greater than the one of pushing each other away by filling the void? All it did was make the Viper jealous and miserable to see the lovey hints of of his boy being with someone else. His mind was capable of seeing it fully from the second generation star's point of view because he thought he had always done what he was suppose to. Had always been there for the kid. Maybe he could admit to being a little detached when it came to showing how much of an effect the other had on him but he felt he was protecting his protege. A lesson was learned the hard way by both of them and now one of the most dangerous men in the WWE wasn't cautiously waiting for things to get easy.

Randy counted the harsh word as it was repeated. One. Two. Three. The man bit back a moan as he watched the plea fall from the full lips. A rough hand grabbed Cody's wrist and held it above the younger wrestler's head. Fingers tightened around the pulse and his other hand readjusted the leg as he the connection fry a few more brain cells. Leaning down, he licked up the beautifully toned chest and locked their lips again. The deep kiss was lost as he knelt up on one knee between the stronger than they looked legs. Pulling the Cody's other leg up on his bent one, the older wrestler inched closer. Fingers marveled at the muscles that were usually used for defense before he tugged the leg higher to rock the lying frame further up onto his shoulders. Looking at the perfect ass, he thought to tease the Georgian a little more. A kiss was placed on the smooth lower back and his scruffy beard scratched at the soft skin. A growl slipping through his lips was wrapped around two fingers. Wetting the digits the best he could without spending too much time on it, the moistened fingers fell to the tight ringed entrance and barely let the touch register before he worked past the always present protest. Yeah, it wasn't the first time resistance but at least the pup hadn't been passed around the back like it had been suggested when the contract had been signed. A bite landed on the gorgeous thigh as a dry third finger was added. Muffling the cursing sign of approval with a matching nip on the other leg. A slightly bent finger was pushed deeper into the heat incomparable to anything else in the world. "Cody-" His drawl was heavy and clouded with the same lust that darkened his eyes.

His fingers were slowly pulled out of the tensed tunnel only to wrap around the throbbing solid cock that screamed at the Viper to hurry things. Adding some pressure, the lively head replaced the missing fingers and with a harsh but precise thrust, the improperly stretched hole was forced around the responsive length. "You're-" There was a few rough thrusts that lightly rocked the light weight against the overly layered bed. The thought of giving Cody time to adjust had crossed his mind but the euforia kept him from following the logic fully. "so-" His eyes rolled gently and pathed a few kisses on the inner thigh closest to his mouth. "You're so beautiful." Again, his words weren't as clearly started as they could have been. Not giving the younger one time, he had to use everything he could to get the kid to relax. Or at least that's the excuse he would use for saying something so incredibly Hollywood romance movie script. It wasn't that he thought that Cody wasn't relaxed but tensing was more than normal and for an already typically stressed body, the third generation wrestler liked to turn the other into a pool of tranquility. His free hand moving from the fitting puzzle piece hip to trace a touch along the second generation talent's side. Fulfilling the ecstasy for a moment, the slowed paced that felt like an entirety probably wasn't noticed as a change from the first few thrusts. His own groin strengthening to keep the rhythm of strong rocks, the sound of skin connecting to skin, and pleasure filled groans and growls.]

(He was most himself when he was with Randy. Any type of worry that could possibly plague him not there. Maybe that's why he was so drawn to the older man. It was as if he could be himself. No filter, no wonder if he would say the wrong thing. Just Cody. And even though being himself was a lot rougher than most would assume, the Viper saw through the mask and into his soul. Knowing the hardships of not understanding which direction was the right one, or failed so called 'love' affairs that end up with the blame on them. Randy was only a few years older but in a business like professional wrestling the pressure to grow older than your years was something that happened. Anything that Cody could have possibly gone through, his former mentor had already been through. So that alone caused for some pretty open discussions on work, life and everything in between. Whenever the kid was really struggling, Randy was the first person who came to mind. And just as if they were born for each other, the Viper would be there. Ready and willing to listen to whatever the talk-too much boy had to say. Most recently it had been over his own hardships, but what about Randys? How was the older wrestler really handling everything that seemed to fall into his lap at once. Having to deal with a custody battle on top of a divorce can't be easy. Even with the rough and tough persona there was a different Viper that showed up at the end of the day. A tired man who just wants to live. A mental note of remembering to apologize for not calling when he heard the news was followed by a soft groan. Hating himself for not being more present when his knight in shining armor needed the comfort and protection from the outside world. Thankfully, in this particular moment- the times for saying actual words were few and far between. With the quickened pace of everything, all that was able to register was how at home he felt. The looks filled with words of love and happiness that would go unsaid, but comprehended between them. Or how Randys every movement fit together so perfectly. The feeling was unheard of, and the thought of trying to explain it other than using the phrase 'high on life' was a lost cause. The heightened adrenaline mixed with the anticipation of what was to come next was unlike any drug he had ever tried.

There was something about the way their noises were mixing together in the air. And with how frantic it all seemed to be, but not at the same time, it was a wonder they hadn't finished already and went onto round two. Though, the gentle touch that Randy made sure to keep around was what was keeping them both at a steady climb. Of course, Cody knew that at any moment that all could change. But for the time being, it would be stupid of him to not take it all in. Swallowing down a deep moan, he allowed his baby blues to roll back open. Eyes on the larger frame as he lifted the younger one with ease. Another thing that only the Viper was allowed. Complete and total control of his body. They would never have the talk of who does what but he was sure Randy would notice by his tightness that Cody generally never let anyone near him like that. It was a trust issue he was sure, but damn, was it the best issue he could have. Why let someone who was in it only for the sex get the best of him? It had been decided long ago and recently remembered that the only one who was worthy enough was Randy. So yeah, the itch to get his fix would always be a little greater than the older males, but it was worth it. The nights of endless showers just to get off or a quick ring rat fuck was nothing compared. In fact, the truth of it was nothing was better then something. When Randy did things like call him his boy, or let the primal instincts take over, he loved it. The perfect medium of arrogance and comfort that only the kid was able to draw out. He'd always say it was about the small victories, and if Cody was able to get Randy to act like Randy it was a good day. No, a great day. Dominance on his end was craved but not more than seeing his former mentor take it. He was sure, however, that if he was allowed, he'd be able to bring Randy to a level above and beyond what he was familiar with- but now wasn't the time or place for even the ideas of doing anything other than what was already in the process of being done.

A louder whimper fell from plump lips at the grip to his wrist. Firmly holding it in place above his head. God, did the man know how to be sexy. Blinking away the sudden double vision, Cody caught a glimpse of overwhelmed glassed over blues looking up at him. The shiver that wracked throughout his body was a sure sign of the older mans eyes still being able to set him on fire. Even after all the years they've known each other one look could make the younger wrestler puddy in the Vipers hand. Not that he ever tried to hide that. Cody, for the most part, was pretty open with the way he felt. Unless of course his nerves were working against him. This moment being one of them. A simple I love you could have Randy on his knees but the thought of saying aloud was far too terrifying. He had promised himself if he was ever given the luxury of intimacy with his number one there was no way he was going to let his mouth ruin it. His second leg was lifted and before he knew it his hips were off the bed completely. Soft butterfly kisses that lined his lower back pulling what sounded like a pur right out of him. The light tickle of the facial hair causing the goosebumps to visually rise against his skin as his body went completely still. It wasn't that Cody knew exactly what was going to come next, but what he did know was that it would sky rocket him to the top of the mountain The initial feeling at his opening caused his back to arch ever-so slightly, trying his best not to tense as he felt the pressure push through. The pain was something that'd always be there, and he was thankful that Randy was prepping him- even if it was for shorter than could have been. "Holy-" The added finger only caused his body to tense up a bit more, forgetting completely that this would be more satisfying if he'd just relax. A tight close to his eyes mixed with a quickened heart rate only helped him get to where he needed to be. Trusting that Randy would, as always, take perfect care of him. The only thought that ever seemed to bring him back down to reality. Though, with the eagerness of long fingers it was hard to focus on anything.

Randy must have felt it. His muscles squeezing against the digits as if it was his very first time. The bite to his thigh helped to get his mind onto something else. A different kind of pain that got his body to roll into the touch. His hips alone causing the fingers to push in a bit deeper and his moan to call out a bit louder. No friction against his already dripping member was the only thing keeping Cody from fall over the edge. Pleasure nearly too much to bare as the soft pump continued. And just when he thought he wouldn't be able to keep himself from falling apart at the seams far too soon he heard it. The thick Missouri accent groaning out his name was what finally brought him to focus. Eyes blinking softly a few times as his head dipped down. the others dark skin making Codys own look pale. With his full attention on his former mentor, he watched as his body was shifted. Crystal blues widening at the ache of the fingers pulling out. Licking over his knowingly dried out lips, Cody gripped his free hand into the blanket as the sudden lose of contact was replaced by the older mans thickness. One thrust.. Two thrust.. All directly into his sweetest spot. "Fuck, Randy.." he groaned, his eyes closing at the overwhelming feeling of not only tightness but fullness rushing up inside of him. The pain paled in comparison to how fantastic Randy felt inside of him. Stretching his hole with every last push into it. His gaze was steady on the Legend Killer, making sure to keep an eye on the features. It was surprisingly too, for a normally too nervous to think straight guy he was doing just that. Beautiful? That couldn't have been what he just hear- there was no way. Of course, he'd heard the words in passing before- but never like this. And especially from his former mentor. Feeling his heart pounding in his ears, Cody let got of the blanket only to cup his hand against the others cheek. Moving the strong jaw up and into his direction. "I.." The first word got caught in his throat as a moan passed through it. "I-" Quicker than not, the pumps started to pick up. Rougher as the seconds passed. Swallowing down the words that were right on the lip of his tongue, he broke the eye contact and let his head dip back into the fluffed up pillow.

It could have been the words that got his body to finally relax into the thrusts, his back bouncing lightly each time their hips connected. Though, he was leaning more towards it being the sound of the deep voice. Or the way he looked into the grays and knew even though it was spoken with a certain purpose, it was filled with more truth than anything else that had been said that night. With his body finally adjusting itself to stiffness, Cody found himself now rolling his own hips in tune with the older ones. The hand that was cupped at the warm cheek now making its way to the shoulder. Finger tips digging into the muscle as Randy rocked into him a bit harder. With about a million different things he could be saying out loud the only noise that was able to actually make it were the soft whimpers of absolute bliss. The pleasure escalating with every inch slipped into his tight heat. Every kiss and every touch placed at the flesh only another reminder of how much the two of them needed one another. The quickened rolls of his hips down into the others thrusts coming when his mind thought of the emotion behind it. Pent up frustrations all coming to a head at once for what seemed like the both of them. It was only fitting though, both he and Randy working through the kinks the best way they knew how. Words only go so far before you have no choice but to get physical just to get the point across. This wasn't your every day case of love drunk making love, but it also wasn't a fuck fest. It was a perfect middle. All the emotion would clearly push it towards the mushier side of the spectrum but as far as he could see that only made it feel better. Their connection reaching an entirely different level. It didn't take long before the ache to touch himself became blinding. It seemed like a bold move, especially considering when the Viper was like this, he was very particular about what was only allowed for him to touch. Though, if he tried to hold back any longer there was no telling what would happen. Biting back another deep curse word, Cody once again gripped the jawline- Only this time he lined the others gaze between them. Thing fingers wrapped around his length, giving a few soft tugs before rolling his thumb over the gathering precum at the tip. Even the littlest bit of friction had him seeing stars, and he was sure Randy would have a growl to offer in his direction. Cursing his sometimes talented mind for being able to tease him, even in the midst of magical oblivion. "Yes.. Randy." The name rolled off his tongue as his eyes rolled, closing tight as he felt the surge rush through him. "Right there..." Words muffled by the louder moans that were now falling endlessly from his lips. Pushing his hips down into the thrusts rougher than before, the younger one kept the grip at himself. The soft jerk making the muscles in his stomach tense. Biting into his lip, blue eyes opened and connected to the buzz cut His former mentor picking up his pace at the sight of the hand. "Randy.." Whimpering out, he stopped his motions and waited for the grays to lift into his. It was amazing that he could even think at this point but there was something that needed to be said. And if he was too afraid to say the correct three words in that moment- he knew for sure there were other ones he could say that would get the same point across. "I swear I always will.")

[It was difficult enough to keep focus and himself from a pathetic attempt on his own. But with Cody's body responding so perfectly- the Viper could hardly think straight. The push of the younger talent back onto his fingers made Randy groan. Feeling the tightening muscles clasping around his fingers made him realize just how untouched the kid had stayed. It seemed unpractical to think that the second generation wrestler would be celibate because no one could measure up to the Apex Predator but his narcissism had him believing something along those lines. Sure, he had a few fuck buddies within the company but once they were able to see past the sex to how things actually went, they didn't stick around for long. It didn't matter how good he was; banning people to make sounds or weighing an arm down on the back of the bedwarmer's neck to allow him to think of his fresh faced boy next door protege didn't make the others feel as important. And the man's lack of caring towards those feelings made him lose a lot of off screen roommates. Of course, there was no way in hell he'd ever tell the Georgian about the often thought of scenes that could help him get off on those more stressful nights. But if Cody had limited himself, it made Randy think that maybe he should have a little too. Though bringing up sex lives and how far the kid had gotten with the shield member was the furthest thing from his mind. Right now, Cody was his again and he wasn't about to remind the other of when he wasn't. His name slipping from the normally glistening lips should have been a warning of the approaching touch but the Viper was too set on making the kid feel as wanted as possible to notice the hand until it had made contact. A sweet connection that he happily leaning into and allowed to be manipulated by. Contented but determined eyes stayed on the blues for a moment before he brought focus back to the intruding length.

Of everything that could have been said, nothing had to be. Everything was relayed through the touches and sounds. Watching the pillow sink under the dark haired angel, he leaned in to suck on the younger one's adam's apple. The past few months he had tried to use the mustache but it wasn't necessary. The only thing needed to prove the puberty hell the kid had been through was the lump found in his throat while the rest of him stayed ageless. Returning focus back to making each movement better than the previous one, a eased but trying growl mixed with the soft whimpers. He never realized how much he missed the fingernails decorating his shoulder. After a match or in a lingering hug- most of the time he could usually expect a few nails digging around the thick ink lines. As the hand came back to his face, he glanced up at the finely drawn features before following the other's hand. He would have rather been the one to push the younger one over the sexual edge but he couldn't deny enjoying the show. The second generation star looked sinfully sweet and Randy had a feeling the kid knew it. It was tough to believe that someone would be able to play up the such a pornographic sight without knowing the impact of it. His name filled the room before a trail of moans pulled a groan from the dropping glance. His attention solely on the watching the hips fitting against him with the porno soundtrack of sweat coated skin. Eyelids grew heavy as he fought to look back at his only lasting addiction at the whimper. The insecurities that only came around when he was with Cody hit him as he noticed that the younger man had stopped everything. Randy slowed his pace in case the momentary pause was the end of it. Maybe the full mind had overpowered the passion and lust and the pup was having second thoughts.

The promise had picked things back up and he pulled the formally busy hand away from the work at hand. Licking the slightly smeared precum from Cody's thumb, he pulled the thinly muscular legs higher up to his shoulders. If there was any hope in stopping before there wasn't any now. A quick paced heartbeat set the pace for his hips. With a hand on the other legacy's thigh and hip, the Viper made a mental note to thank the endless hours of training for the smaller one's flexibility as he learned forwards a little further. His gaze following the almost violent way the once again untouched cock moved against the tight abs. "Co-" His breath catching in his throat cut the name into two. "-dy." As much as he used the nicknames in day to day life, he wanted to make sex a little more personal and a little less brotherly. And the terms of endearment only made people seem careless enough to not know a name. Feeling his body tensing in anticipation, he wrapped his own hand around the other's length and leaned in to bath the youthful features in kisses. He could have lasted longer with someone else but the youngest Runnels had too special a place in his heart to not drive him a little harder and a little crazier. His thumb worked along the bottom of the shaft while the rest of his hand ghosted roughly on the upstroke. The familiar tightness was crawling through his abdomen and his thighs tensed under a slightly more jagged but still not sloppy rhythm. His body was begging for the release that only Cody could give him in his mind and body. Just to allow himself to let go of everything and trust that the kid would be there when the room reformed through the emotional impact found in the intimacy of moment.

There wasn't anymore in him to fight it- despite how badly he wanted to. With his free hand, he slide the arm under the supported weight to lift the uninked body higher to reach a new angle and for the security of knowing that a strong enough hug would keep the other there for the night. Cumming within the tightness was a shock to his system. Though, since he wasn't a 15 year old masturbating, he knew to credit it to everything coming together. Finally the timing had been right and the fears had disappeared. Sex hadn't ruined them, it barely changed them. Then again, he was only seeing it from his own side and through a haze of a peacefully blinding and deafening explosion of everything that had been building since they first met. Randy opened his eyes easily and continued the touch to work the kid through his own rush of emotion; taking a few extra minutes to enjoy the other's responsive muscles. Again, he groaned as the tightness gripped his sensitive, nerve flamed cock. All he thought he wanted to do was close his eyes and sink back into the feeling but since he had the one he actually wanted there with him, he had to take in every detail available. Each pooling shine of sweat. Each expression. Any other words that may slip consciously or unconsciously. There wasn't a single thing he'd ever forgive himself for missing- so he forced his eyes on the other's face. No one ever stood a chance at comparing to the younger one but now- the kid was placed higher than ever. Leaning in for the other's ear, his voice was low and raw from throat drying panting. "Still with me, Codes?"]

(It wasn't that he was trying to speed things up, but with how intense it had gotten there was really no other way around it. The plan was never for something like this to happen, but now that they were in the throws of it all- it was exactly what needed to happen. It had to be the most emotion the kid had felt in ages and if it wouldn't have made Randy completely second guess every single thing, he was sure that the tears would be falling down his cheeks. The talk of what they meant to each other was something that wasn't having to be said aloud. Of course, the conversation would come up eventually but this time around Cody wouldn't be scared of the repercussions He'd never dare ask about Randys sexual adventures but there was something to be said about the way his name was used when it was appropriate. Had the younger one not been in the midst of ecstasy he hadn't had for longer than he could remember he was sure he'd be able to see the look on his blue eyed protectors face. It was a look only Randy had ever given him. Glassed over as if he was staring at a God. It wasn't hard to figure out though, considering his moans set off another groan in the other. A willing lean into his touch brought out another moan, loving the fact that the older man was allowing himself to let go. He always thought too much, and he had a lingering concern that Randy might have done the same. Chalking it up as one of the many reasons the two needed each other the way they did. So when Cody was able to make the Viper relaxed enough to enjoy himself, it was a victory. His eyes were locked onto the ones in front of him until the notice of the older ones gaze leaving them, then they returned to the ceiling before the back of his head. There wasn't a feeling that could be comparable to the one he felt when he was with Randy. Intimate or not, there wasn't a thing in the world like it. And if there was a way he could have made it last forever. He'd do anything.

It'd be a lie if he said that he didn't still get nervous butterflies, but that's all they were. The truth was felt from deep within, and there was absolutely nothing stopping him from this point forward. His baby blues fell to catch another look at the one person in his life he would die without. Their noises bouncing off the walls could have been enough to get him off right that second. But, a quick bite to his lip kept his hand in place. Pumping at his length as he felt the heat spreading him apart. The urge to fall over the edge rapidly reaching it's peek. And once lips connected to the older ones favorite spot on his neck, a whimper was offered. A smile crossed his lips at the way the lump in his throat more than likely vibrated against the plump pinks. Not some half-assed smile just to make everything okay. A genuine toothy grin that lasted for as long as his mind would allow. There was something to be said about how gentle it all felt, even with the force of the entire situation. A certain level of clarity he only got with Randy. Though, with what came right after, he was sure both things were only done to distract him a bit. Pulling him away from the friction the he was putting on himself so that the hand could be removed without any disapproval. As if the Viper had to worry about Cody fighting anything he was allowing. The moisture wrapping around his thumb was something so simple. Yet, the way his body reacted told a different story. The knowing of exactly why there was a tongue now assaulting his thumb got the hand that was held above his head twitching. Fingers trying to grip at just about anything they could. He had a quick thought to mention the amount of sex that was reeking from his former mentor. But before the words could surface, he thought better of it.

His mind was focused enough to keep his hips going, making sure to give Randy back near the same amount of pleasure that was continually taking him over. It wasn't that he needed to security of knowing that it's how the older one was feeling, he was honestly just Codys constant want of making him realize just how special he was. With all the negativity that surrounds the both of them daily, it was detrimental to make sure that there was someone in his corner. And though, Randy would never admit it out loud. The younger ones natural instinct to protect someone who needed nothing of the sort, had to feel good. Swearing there was no other sound like the deep voice that bounced off the walls, Cody felt the pressure push into him a bit more. His body arching into the touch as the choppy sound of his name filled his ears. The chills rushing down his spine on impact and causing his shoulders to lift from the mattress a bit. His tongue snaking against his bottom lip as the sudden urge to feel the perfect set of lips press against his own. If only to thank him for using his name over anything else. A lip lock that would light off the fireworks inside of him like nothing before it. As if that wasn't already what happened every time the older wrestler caught him off guard Randy wasn't vocal unless there was absolute need for it. No pet names, no muffled way of telling him to keep it down or dirty talk that wasn't needed. It was likely that he would say a few crude things here and there but when it came down to it, there was never any room for it. The best thing about it was knowing that Randy didn't even expect it out of him. The Rhodes character didn't always have to be present and that was the most comforting feeling of them all. If Cody was being treated the way he should, then there shouldn't have to have been any need for it. Another one of the things he'd have to later add to his list of ever growing reasons why his former Legacy leader would always be number one.

Randy must have noticed his lips in motions because before he could vocalize the need for a kiss, lips were on him. Kissing along every inch of his face minus his lips. The third generation star was always good at playing into exactly what Cody wanted, just a little shy of what the obvious pleas were begging for. In a sense, it was what kept the both of them on the ground. With the give and take finally being at an even point there wasn't any room for complaining. Simply because every movement was in tune with the next. A perfectly mapped out experience that the both of them would get to bask in at the end of. No worries of hurt feelings or broken friendships but comfort and happiness. Though, what would happen afterwards was pretty far from his mind. Knowing that it'd be fine helped to keep him relaxed and helped to keep the flow of everything moving smoothly. A hand was reached between them, abruptly slipping around his stiffness "Oh.." The incoherent word was mixed with the feeling that washed over him. Noting immediately that the pace being quickened only meant that Randy was reaching his climax. Letting blues eyes roll open finally, his gaze lifted up and into the worked up pair that stared down at him. With his hand finally free, he let it wander only enough to grip against the back of the others neck, again. Using the leverage of the sturdy frame to pull himself up just a bit more. His hips rocking in-sync as best they could with the roughness. With all the built up passion for Randy, it was a wonder how Cody hadn't came twice before the older one did once. The second generation wrestler always saw himself as a smaller guy in the locker room. Of course, to the outside world 6'2 was hardly short- but back with all the big boys he felt tiny. Insecurities would always creep up, but the moment the Viper lifted him up into his arms and gave him the tightest hug he'd ever felt. He was actually happy to be the size he was. Knowing that if he had been any bigger than he was, something as meaningful as that wouldn't exactly work out.

With the new position in place, the thickness was pumped into his sweetest spot. How was he suppose to keep himself together when the very feeling was one that could push him to release without the added touch of the fingers at his cock. Pulling himself up just a bit more, Cody pressed his lips into the others ear. His breathing rapid as the moans fell one after the other. "Randy." His former mentors name slipping from his lips a bit louder than anticipated as his body was pushed into the now anxious thrusts up into him. The Vipers own set of groans catching him in just the right way. Gripping his fingers a bit tighter around the back of Randys neck, he felt his body start to tense all over again, the sensation being too overwhelming to ignore. He'd be hurting later on, but that was exactly what he asked for, wasn't it? A few more thrusts and just a few moments later he felt the older one unload into him. His stream was heavy and thick, shooting up and inside of him with long drawn out waves. There was nothing holding him back at this point, and the feeling of the warmth deep inside of him was all he needed to get his eyes to roll closed and back open once again. Knowing that he was the next one to feel the bliss that radiated from the other. With the thrusts coming to a slow end, Cody let his head dip back. His neck appearing longer than it actually was as his hips continued in circles around the softening length still inside of him. It was almost too much at one time, but only almost. His lips were open and though the moans were there all that was left was breathing. His chest rising and falling as the hand kept steady at his own member. And before another thought could be formed a familiar question was pressed into his ear. The deepness of the voice sending him right over the edge. "I'm-" There was no use in answering it, and the thought to tell him he was about to cum was soon silenced with his own stream shooting in drabs between them. The desire crashing down on him as his body stiffened to the release. "Fuck Randy." The smooth sound of his voice came with a whimper. His mind and body reeling with absolute satisfaction. Licking over his dried out lips, he swallowed down the non-existent saliva before lifting his gaze up and into Randys. Blinking in awe a few times, he inched himself up a bit higher his lips hit the spot they had started out in before lifting a bit to catch against the others ear. "I belong with you." The word caught in his throat as his heart rate slowed. His breathing coming down to a normal pace as he waited for his body to be laid back into the bed.)

[His own wave hadn't stopped him from eagerly assisting the younger one with his. The warmth snugging around his softening cock only drove him to work his hand in a quicker rhythm. He still wasn't completely settled himself but he was drained from an emotional point. It was as though he had been teetering on the edge for years but ban from cumming. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of being buried in the second generation star. It was the only thing he ever thought he wanted but now that he had it, the list of greed was only getting longer. He had thought that one night would satisfy him but finally having Cody in such a way opened the dam of desires. All the thoughts of preserving what they had were replaced with the ideas he had been too scared to think of until he was locked safely locked in privacy. It was odd to not turn into a pool of mush in the moment but it was more than that. It wasn't a sex loosened tongue that would leave him say anything for the hell of it. Feeling the contracting tunnel flex and tense tighter around him realize just how perfect they were together. No one else had ever made the Viper feel such an intensity. And it was doubtful that anyone else ever would. And Randy never had to ask the kid for the heaven that he brought; thankfully. It was too much to ask for from anyone but if Cody was just going to hand it over willingly, the man wasn't going to look for the flaws in it. If it's not broke, don't bother fixing it. Even on their worst night they weren't broke. There was always that back burner thought in the Viper's mind that they were going to be okay- that he'd always have Cody. Sure, they'd have their storylines and fights. That was a given with working in the WWE as well as actually being two separate people. Years ago, he had to be reminded to let the kid breath. That if he held too tightly- his boy would only fight more. So he tried that way. From tough love to letting go and everything in between had been tried because it was others' advice. Now Randy knew to trust only his instincts. And instinct was to keep the kid as close as possible.

The spasms felt in the usually twitchy one set the pit of his stomach on fire again. Where others would sound slutty, Cody sounded cute and genuine. Fingers, now coated in the slickness of the other's essence, grew lazier in pace but still held the strength they had as he milked the younger one until he saw the crystal clear gaze return on him. Everything he was or wanted to be could be found under those long lashes playing a slowed game of peekaboo with the shimmering eyes until he was robbed of them and instead another promise was made as a statement. "That's obvious, isn't it?" A smirk was directed downwards as he easily untangled himself from the younger talent. He could already feel life coming through the contentment. A part of him wanting to lie there completely coated in sweat and cum until a shower was mandatory tomorrow morning while the rest of him wanted to take advantage of the night and make sure to use it to the fullest. "Baby..." The second he said it, it sounded weird but only from lack of use. Cody had a bunch of nicknames that came from his name alone and when they didn't work he was Sugar or Sweets. Baby was about as common as darlin' and the Georgian was anything but common. However, it didn't change the shift in the air that made the inked man laugh. His face hid over the tiny shoulder briefly. Slowly sliding off the side of the bed while another trail of kisses were placed about as randomly as freckles. "Come on." Cum covered fingers were wrapped around the slender hip and he pulled Cody closer to him. "Lets get you cleaned up." The simple suggested was followed by the 215 pounds being lifted off the bed and draped over his shoulder. A clean, firm hand met against a velvety cheek with a stinging slap. He was enjoying the familiar weight and overheated flesh too much to give up- making the walk to the bathroom take twice as long as it should have.

Once they were in the bathroom, the fan was turned off and the smaller one was placed on the sink. It wasn't the strongest sink but the kid wasn't all that heavy. It was his turn to let his eyes fill with loving adoration. The vanity lights surrounded the slightly paler skin like a glow; catching the sweat in just the right way to drive the champion insane. Staring hungrily, he hoped it wouldn't bring out the self-consciousness of the kid. It took all his willpower to not say the thousand things sitting on his tongue. The corny comments weren't really his thing. All the times he heard past lovers beg for more romance, he couldn't think of anything more than an arm around the shoulders and a kiss on the temple. But with Cody, romance came to him as though he had taken notes from every chick flick he ever saw. Randy licked his canines and knelt down. Remnants of his own climax was found on the other's thighs. He sucking and licked a leg clean, he turned his focus on the presented cock. Taking a few moments to lick clean the underside and head. The third generation wrestler glanced up at the kid on the impromptu pedestal. He had always placed the younger one higher than everyone else but he knew he never showed it enough. Yeah, there might have been the noticeable favoritism but there wasn't much to show for how much the man truly valued the pup. Swallowing the mix in his mouth, he started to clean the taut stomach. Returning to stand between Cody's knees as he glanced towards the shower. It'd be more fun to lick the other clean but he could have some fun with soapy hands and steaming water too. He nuzzled against Cody's neck. A shower didn't have to be mentioned; just being in the room should have suggested it. But there were somethings, equally silently known, that couldn't be ignored any longer. The only problem was getting the words out right without choking on them or letting them seem too out of the ordinary for them.

With his clean hand, he pulled a leg back around his waist- his cock stirring at the closeness. His protege was grabbed back up in his arms. It was all too easy to manhandle the kid. There had enough nights of tossing the younger one around like a rag doll that the weight was a normal comfort to have against him. "One of these days you're gonna get too big for me to do this." The almost sarcastic tone spoke volumes of disbelief. Cody would always be the tiny one but there had never been any actual complaint made about it. The weight was stupidly adjusted and pulled a slight groan from the champion as the water was turned on. He shook his head and put Cody down in the thin build of water. Stepping in right after, the spray was started and his hand was cleaned before it was placed on the younger one's shoulder to push him back under the spray. Fingers laced through dampening hair. A rough but loving tug to bring attention and the abused lips up to his own. A gentle bite to the puffy bottom lip gave him the opportunity to mumble against the kiss. "I-" Repeatedly telling himself to not finish the rest of it, Randy could have slapped himself. They had said it a couple times but it was usually a passing or friendly thing. Anything along the lines was fair game but the big three little words were going to have to be worked out. Though he had made Cody take the first step in reuniting them. It was only fair that he had to offer up some dignity too. Mindful of the somewhat slippery surface, he turned the younger one to the wall. Allowing the water to hit more of himself than his boy, Randy leaned closer. Another pull at the short hair forced the other's head back against his shoulder to let him whisper. "I want everything from you." The warm water was cooling quickly against hell fire skin. It was easier but more depressing to have to say against Cody's neck instead of to his face. But at least it was going to get out in the open. "Partner." He started kissing from his pup's earlobe towards his shoulder. "Lover." Another few kisses. "Soul mate." His lips met with the pouring water sliding over the smooth shoulder. But he still didn't want to have the ugly term of boyfriend. The arm returned around the thin waist as fingers retraced the map along the lightly showing of abs much like he'd fall asleep doing later. But it was better to not put too much pressure on titles so he thought to lighten things. Giving one last kiss to the shoulder, the soap was picked up and ran over the younger one's chest. "Ran out of shower gel this morning so we're stuck with this."]

(The remark that was quipped right back to him brought a smile to his face. It wasn't that he didn't know already that he would always be Randys, it was just fun to actually say it and hear the agreement. The sincerity in the sarcasm that only the older one knew how to pull off. A shy chuckle fell from his lips as he broke the eye contact down towards him. With the nervous in his stomach just about going insane, the last thing he needed was Randy to add to it. Though, if anyone was going to turn him into a red faced little boy- it would be his former mentor. Feeling his limbs return back to the bed caused a slight wince, again another nervous laugh falling through the lips. Now that their sudden explosion of hidden emotion had come to an end, there was only one place his mind drifted too. What happens next? If it was up to Cody, they'd lay down in the bed and never leave it. The thought alone sounded appealing enough so there had to be at least a little truth in wanting to actually do just that. But, he wouldn't dare speak the words out loud. Especially with his mind and body still reeling from his release. There was always a lingering thought of the last time he and Randy tried to go down this path. Of course, back then the timing wasn't near as right as it was currently. So, before jumping the gun and saying something he would only regret a short few minutes after saying it, he patiently waited for whatever was to come next. Whether it was a 'Good seeing ya, Codes.' or 'Lets run away together', he knew for certain that he was prepared for either. Though, he would lean towards the second thought that crossed his mind like always. Keeping eyes on the Viper, his breathing slowly came to a steady. His heart rate following in suit as he let the sweet sensation of being with the one person his loved the most ooze out of him. Taking in the few moments of silence and his own comfort. A soft smile crossed against his lips, eyes closing off the world around him. There was no sudden movement to get dressed, or away from one another and as far as he saw it, that meant things were finally on the same page. That normal feeling of being disconnected was no where to be found. And not only was Cody letting all the thoughts of their future life together fill his head- but it seemed as though Randy was doing the same.

As quickly as his heart rate slowed was as quickly as it picked up again. There were a lot of things that the younger man got called. A slew of nicknames that seemed to be different each time they were spoken to him. Baby, had never once been a part of their vernacular. A babyboy maybe slipped every once and a while but the straight term of endearment got his blue eyes open again. There was a thought to not let Randy see that he had in fact heard it for fear that it was only a slip of the tongue and nothing more. But, when the lips were pressed sporadically against his body and a soft laugh filled his ears. That wasn't an accident, in fact- that's exactly what the Viper meant to say. Not that Cody could say he minded. As different as it felt, was as normal as it felt. He'd always been Randys baby, it was just a matter of the older wrestler finally putting the pieces together. Though, Cody couldn't exactly call himself a saint in that area either. Stupid decisions and stupid mistakes that could have told a different story. Things that only time and attention would heal. He'd thought at first that he'd regret those decisions, but everything happens for a reason. And he was starting to think that they time apart had done them a world of good rather than bad. Swallowing down the lump of nerves that caught in his throat, he let his eyes fall back up to the older features. Traveling from the soft smirk that was placed to the perfect lips all the way to the grey orbs. There were about a thousand things he could say right now if only he was able to find his voice. His face softened a bit as he felt a hand grip at his waist. Getting cleaned up implied that he wouldn't be leaving, at least not at that point in time. Helping Randy as best he could, Cody leaned forward into the lift. The blood rushing to his head immediately as his thoughts were quickly replaced with a swift smack to his ass. As if it was a pressure point, his frame jerked a bit, the warmth rising with the sting against his flesh. A hard bite to his lower lip helped to silence the playful growl that fell from the parted lips. Until his eyes caught against a view he'd never been granted before. Thanking Randys lack of hustle. "Take your time, this view is amazing."

The door to the bathroom was closed before he was placed onto the cool linoleum A shower was the next logical step, but why did he need to sit down before hand. With baby blues toward the ceiling, Cody was surprised when he felt it. Blinking a few times, he slowly brought his face down so he could glance at Randy. There was never a time that he didn't enjoy the older one looking at him with that look of desire but this time around felt different. The tension could be cut with a knife, and instead of speaking words that were needing to be said- they both did exactly what they knew how to do. Tease each other until there was no way out of it. Although, his eyes were on fire and it wouldn't be until a few seconds later that he knew why. Making sure now to bring his full attention forward, he watched as the older one began to dip between his legs. Fearing if he blinked at all he'd miss something, Cody let his head tilt. Chin connecting with chest as he watched lips go to work. It wasn't every day something he always fantasized about seeing came to life, and right there it was happening. The suck against his leg caused a slight shift in his body. Licking over dry lips, his eyes followed as Randy moved up a bit. The moisture hitting against his vein, and the slipping up towards his tip caused his cock to twitch back to life. A hand gripped at the side of the sink, in fear of his body relaxing so much into the wonderful feeling that he might actually lose all senses and fall off. With himself supported, he allowed his other hand to lift. Ghosting against the back of the Vipers head only for the same fiery look to be shot up towards him. The guy had to know how sexy he was, there was no way he didn't. But, just to be on the safe side and because there was no stopping it, a deep moan slipped through his lips. Eyes still on his former mentor as he returned to a vertical base he loosened his grip only to wrap the arm around the set of shoulders that were right there. Gripping a hand to the other one as he was once again lifted into the air. The offered statement getting yet another laugh out of him. "Then I'll be carrying you." Completely turned on one second and laughing the next. Two very different side of the spectrum and Cody found himself teetering in the middle. All thanks to the security Randy actually provided.

An arm reached passed him to turn the shower on and before he could step into it a the same hand gave a little push back. The warmth falling onto his tensed shoulders was always a feeling he'd cherish. After a long night or a stressed day there was always comfort in knowing that a shower could make everything okay. The grip to his hair followed by the tug got his attention. Eyes falling into the pair in front of him for a split second before lips were locked. A soft bite to one as the Viper pulled only an inch away. The vibration of the mumble against his lips got his mind alert. Knowing by the sound of the deep voice that Randy was about to get vocal. Cody knew the conversation that they needed to have and he knew the longer they avoided it, the harder it would be. But, even the words that he had said so many times before were having a hard time reaching the surface, even for his champ. There was no denying how far they've come though, being in the shower with ease was a sure sign of that. "You wha-" Words finally reaching his lips were cut short due to his body meeting the tiled wall, his hands coming up to meet at the side of his head almost immediately. Shit, if there was any time that he wished he wasn't standing on a shower floor it'd be then. His knees already grew weak with a single look his way from Randy, there was no telling what would happen on uneven ground. The pull to his hair was gracefully accepted. Eyes rolling closed as he heard the soft whispers. Words that had never been spoken aloud now falling into the air like they had been there the whole time. Feeling the familiar feeling of the overloaded stomach of butterflies, he opened his eyes wide enough to catch a glimpse at the look on Randys face. But there was no use, his lips were leaving a trail of kisses along his shoulders. A hollowed whimper fell from his lips at the touch of the lips mixed with the water now once again falling against him. Even though he wasn't able to get a clear view of the Viper he knew that the strong features were softened by the words that fell from his mouth one after the other. Around the same time last year, Cody would have sold his soul to the devil if he knew it would give him Randy. Fight down any man who tried to tell him to get over his little pipe dream. All because he knew his former mentor belonged with him. It was hard to face the reality of not having Randy to himself and though there was no talk of being his boyfriend, there didn't have to be. All the words that could have been said were summed up in three simple words that had nothing to do with love; but everything to do with love.

Feeling a hand come to his abdomen brought his mind back to life. Suddenly completely aware of what exactly was going on. Keeping it cool would usually be the next thought in his head but being cool was the furthest thing from it. The sound of the shower hitting against their skin was deafening for the few moments Randy took to lean over to grab the soap. His head leaning forward off the shoulder just to look down at the suds forming against his lack of a tan. Words were spoken to him in the process but he couldn't quite make them out. "Shower gel?" The nerves running through ever part of him had his body nearly paralyzed to the touch. Worrying if he altered the flow even a little bit he'd wake up from his most realistic dream yet. It had to be tested. If Randy really felt the words he was finally speaking out loud then there should be nothing stopping his hands that wanted to touch every inch of the perfection so desperately. Pulling in a deep breath, he used his strength and agility to turn on his heel. Hands grabbed at both shoulders as the larger frame was turned and pushed against the wall. Not even wasting a second to see if there would be any resistance. The younger wrestler leaned in, chests meeting before lips were crashed against the others. His tongue shoving past the parts to tangle against the warmth. One hand pressed against the firmness of the other man as the other found positioning next to the taller mans shoulders. Trapping him in for as long as Randy would allow. After a few furious rolls of his tongue, he pulled away. He'd always thank Randy for giving him the confidence to do what needed to be done when his own was lacking, and this was one of those moments. If his former Legacy leader had the strength to actually say things on how he was feeling then it seemed only fair for the kid to offer up some truth of his own. Tiny grunts fell from his lips as the hand against the wall came to run against the face he knew better than anyone else. "Randy.." He panted, trying to settle down his breathing enough to pull himself back to the ground. Luckily, the slick floor had gotten the older mans legs slipped far enough so that the two of them were face to face. No looking up and no looking down. The closeness had the same affect on his body that it always had. His length stirring at the closeness, but his teeth biting into his lip to calm it down. Closing his eyes and opening them into focus, he waited for the unusually calm pair to settle into them. "My heart is yours. So much so that it should be in your chest inside of my own." It hadn't been what was dancing on the tip of his tongue, but it was all that was able to be presented. The three words would come when they were ready too, and it was hard enough to hold themselves together without unloading it all at once. Keeping a semi-clear head, his lips met against a dampened collar bone. Biting softly before smoothing it over with his tongue, he let a smile cross against his face. The warmth creeping through his cheeks as he lifted his eyes back towards the grays got a nervous laugh to fall from his lips. With eyes on Randy, he let his hand fall to the soap. Taking it from the older one and lathering it in the palm of his hands. Once soapy enough, he handed it back to him with a smirk. "You relax, I'll take good care of you." With his tongue catching against his top row of teeth, Cody took a step back from the Viper. It was more than obvious that Randy wouldn't ever let this charade of new found gusto go much further, but with no signs of being stopped- He'd be stupid not to take advantage. With his soapy hands, fingers started towards the larger wrestler. Starting right below his collar bone he started his slow journey down the Legend Killers front, Stopping at his pecs to dig his nails into the skin a bit. A soft lick against the inside of his lower lip before letting them fall down a bit further.)

[Surprisingly, the words hadn't seemed to kill it for either of them. Neither were looking for a way out. It may have taken too long for it to happen but everything was working for them now. It was funny how those words couldn't come to him months ago and now he could have been reciting Shakespeare. But Cody had always brought out such a side from the Legend Killer. Features would soften, touches more gentle, words would be chosen with more thought; all for the Georgian. The whimper was a shock to his system. Sure, he had heard it a few other times but it was after voicing his feelings. It was more than just messing around, built up sexual tension escaping as 'stupidity', or filling another night on the road. The sounds were for him and only him. He had spent years fighting for the attention but he never really had to. But that's what someone does when they love something- they fight. There might have been some slack given but there wasn't any letting go. To think of all the people who doubted their relationship. Ted wanting his best friend, even though Randy had to break up the Legacy children on more than one occasion. Cena trying to flaunt the mistake he was in hopes of driving them further a part. The people who questioned why the champ would allow himself to be the boy's bitch. And maybe he was. The classic signs were there; overly protective and needy. The kid was a pup but Randy was putty by a whimper or pearly whites sinking into the glossed bottom lip. Every little thing Cody did turned into one of the man's sexual buttons. The hurt he saw time and time again when he looked at the younger man threatened to ruin the moment as the silence took over. There couldn't have been a worse time for the other to shrink back into his mind. Yet another reason why the shower gel comment was made to attempt to break into the second generation star's psyche.

The lost question was adorable. The other was the only person who could be cute and clueless at the same time. No one else who knew Cody shouldn't even try to with how well the younger one had mastered it. Though he hadn't had much time to register it long enough to laugh because of the eager pace change. Lips connecting barely before the tongue was added. Dominance was never something the third generation talent gave up willingly. Yeah, he had a few times of it with Paul and Dave but since he crossed the bridge from rookie to an A lister, the world had been his to own. But it was fun to see where the kid thought he was going with it. It was torture to not pull the small frame against him and steal the control back. He'd probably never admit it but he loved the touches so much that he almost looked forward to matches with the other to feel the slap that would fall against his face. There was just something about knowing that it was Cody's hand that calmed him. Even the harshest of touches were welcomed. He had his time of setting the pace and limits of things and it didn't work out as well as he expected. So he was going to leave it to Cody. Any and all guidelines were going to be made by his boy. Randy had his impulsion moment but he couldn't rush anything the tiny legacy might not have been ready for. It could have been argued that there was no slowing down when they had just had sex but that was an emotional explosion that had to be done in order to think straight. It was something they both needed and now that they had they could think a little longer before acting. Of course, it would mean that he'd have to keep them both from over thinking. But it was good to exercise the persuasive muscles every now and then.

Words would always be Cody's strong point. People didn't really think so given the lisp and how little the kid talked compared to others but the Viper loved every word spoken. An eased moan slipping into the sounds of water pelleting ceramic before he looked into the sky colored diamonds. The nervous laughter was linked to so many good memories. A little tell that broke any metaphorical poker face the geek might have tried for. But the ring bred pedigree wasn't looking for the other to hide anything anyway. Even back in Legacy, he welcomed the hugs after a tiring house show match. Leaning up on the barricade to have thin arms wrap around him or to be able to pull the other to his feet and into a hold. A smirk of his own was to dare Cody to continue. Sure, he wanted to tell the kid to stop playing around and take his own advances but he was too smart and his ego was too unforgiving to take all the fun out of the back and forth they had always had. The promise could have only been for as long as the shower lasted but the tattoo decorated man knew it meant more than that. He could relax and trust the mouthy brat with everything. There might have been some comments to be made if it wasn't obvious to everyone around them that it was how it actually was. The tiny little thing from out back was suppose to keep one of the more dangerous guys of the locker room in check? It was something that had to be seen to be believed. But there was plenty of options for others to see it. Eyes closed softly. The fingers worked their magic to lull him into a comfort that only the younger wrestler could get him into. As the nails dug into him, a caught sound of approval filled his throat.

The contact getting lower caused his eyes to open again to take in the sight he had been begging for. His boy, damp darkened hair, glistened with water droplets and smoothed with the slick layer of wetness. They'd have to have the conversation they had tried too many times before. But this time was different. It wasn't going to be pushing the kid away, not that it ever was, though it was still going to be a somewhat tough talk. And that's why they couldn't get too ahead of themselves. They had to ease into whatever they were going to call it so it wouldn't get damaged in the creation. "You know we're gonna have to talk." Smoothing his hand through the other's hair, he could have kicked himself for bringing it up. Though they were adults and that's what adults did, right? And the Viper was kind of looking forward to it. Being locked to himself was a big issue in a lot of his relationships. There had to have been someone he could expression how he was feeling towards other than his daughter. The only other person he had ever wanted to was Cody. "But, I'm good with talking if you want to keep up the distraction." The kid pulling his attention away from what he was saying was probably the only way he'd be able to get through it. If only he could think of the words to start it. "I might not ever say this again so..." A hand gripped at the younger one's elbow to pull him closer. "Screw it."

He picked the lightly tanned leg back up and placed it on the side. Being in arena showers would have made it a lot easier but they're were creative and experienced enough to get the hang of it. Lathering the soap in his hands, it was dropped to the shelf. A hand rubbed along the 28 year's inner thigh to his hip and across the lower back. Anywhere his hand could reach, he touched. His pace slowing some as he groped the mounds he'd never be able to see platonically in the blue trunks again. "You gotta help me out here, Cody." With a moan turning into a growl, he bit another 'property of' mark behind the other's ear. "Wherever you're wanting to stop-" His cock was more than twitching in response and he half wished he could have been one of those guys who passed out afterwards and had to go a few hours before being willing to go another round. Then again, it was Cody.]

(There had to be something said about the way Randy visually relaxed into his fingers. The rare moments like these used to be where Cody would hold his breath, afraid at any moment that the Viper would remember where he was and what was happening. Though, if he thought about it he was more than sure that a shower shared between the two of them had always been something off limits. A torture the both of them wouldn't have been able to handle without getting touchy. The way he saw it, if there was ever a way to get his hands on every inch of the perfection- it would be with some soap and a lot of water. So he kept at it. Fingertips doing most of the work as he watched, the suds covering where ever he decided to slip next. With the emotions worked out from the moment he walked through the door, it was the rest of the night that was going to be touchy. Dancing around words that needed to be said but were constantly avoided, mostly due to bad timing. Sure, it could be said that their little moment in the bed was nothing more than pent up emotions with no other way to show them. Which would considerably be the best way around them, if it wasn't Randy. Sure, this time around he wasn't blinded by lust but there was for sure a deeper feeling that had him going. The words spoken to him nearly three minutes earlier. His face faded a bit, eyes set on the soft V indentation of the older mans body as his mind went to work. There was a very clear time where the word boyfriend thrown between the two was what made them fight in the first place. Touting that the kid wouldn't ever understand it enough to deal. And just like any other time, Randy was right. At that point in time all it would have done for the two of them was ruin what they had worked so hard for. If anything, boyfriend wasn't enough to describe what they shared and having dealt with the mistake he called a boyfriend at one time, that was suddenly clearer than ever before. Still, with leaving that out of it- there were words that needed to be said. It was just a matter of how, or who would get them to that point.

It wasn't every day that Cody felt like he was on top of the world, but when he was with the third generation wrestler that's exactly how he felt. He'd always say that just something as simple as a glance in his direction can give him the greatest high he'd ever felt. And though Cody had never actually said the words out loud to the Legend Killer there was no way he hadn't noticed. There would always be a certain part of the younger one that wanted to show that he was strong. That he'd be able to take care of Randy better than anyone else, and now for the first time he actually found himself believing it. No grand statements of love or jumping around like twelve year olds, just being together and genuinely enjoying the company. His palms slipped down the front of strong thighs when he finally heard it. His voice so clear and sure. Blinking towards his hands a few times, Blue eyes lifted back up into the others. Keeping them steady while his hands curved up and into the inner part of his thigh, making sure not to press harder than a mere ghosting. He had heard the statement but there was a part of him that thought maybe for the moment it would be best to avoid it. Though, what was the point of keeping up the avoidance if Randy was the one that was bringing it up. Feeling the hitch of his heart brought his mind back to focus. Words begging to come free while his thoughts hardly put together a full sentence. Getting into the shower was hardly a ploy to get frisky all over again, but what did the Viper expect? Cody's fantasies since puberty involved Randy and now there they were, naked in the shower. It was good that eye contact had been established and that he was far enough from the others body because he was sure a chub was the last thing that was needed to be known about at that moment.

The sudden closeness got his breath caught in his throat. Another set of words falling into the air before he was even given time to respond. It was an unbelievable sight to see his former mentor show a sign of being nervous. He'd never admit it, but Cody knew. It was hard to pin point exactly when he realized words only came loose lipped when he was in fact that nervous but at the same time it was what kept them so close. Cody did the talking and Randy did the calming. To have those rolls now seemingly working both ways as a good sign they were moving in the right direction. Reaching a hand between them, Cody pushed down his length as much as he could. Cornering himself with his arm as he readjusted the other against the wall. Steadying himself on the wall as he kept his balance on one foot. Everything was perfect. From the way Randy picked the spot he wanted to wash first, to the way the words were flowing out of his mouth and the comfort he felt to actually get them there. He hadn't exactly picked the spot they were in to have the kind of talk Randy was bringing up, but there they were. "I know we do.." Words finally offered up as the eye contact broke again, shifting the blues down to the hand that disappeared quickly behind his back. The goosebumps were against his skin and though he could have blamed them on the heat of the water if the Viper asked about them, he was sure that the only reasoning he'd give was because of the hand that was touching against him. A hard bite against his bottom lip was the only way he was able to keep any kind of concentration. His cock was throbbing and the thought of more seemed heavenly. Of course, the moaned plea of 'helping' didn't exactly make this easier. Pair that with an growl against his flesh and it was a wonder how the younger wrestler wasn't begging for it. The quick fall into the intense sexual tension could have been the way to go. Just a little more time to thing everything through. But- from the sounds of the older one, there was no more fighting the conversation that needed to be had. Realizing that it wouldn't be just for Codys sake this time, but for Randys as well.

The arm that was holding himself in place was moved. Taking some of the soap from the chest he'd just washed and slipping it into his palms Making as much of a lather as he could before fingers wrapped around the other. A few slow and on point tugs as a moan slipped through his lips. A thumb soaping over the tip before sliding back down the length once more. There was nothing stopping them from doing this all night, but he knew somethings just couldn't want any long. "Randy.." There was a part of the kid that would hate himself for stopping this. Especially when it was all happening so freely, but there was a part of him that would always be thankful for making the decision. One of them had to make the first move, and if it had to be him then so be it. Moving the hand that was once on the older one to grab at his wrist. Pulling it away from the spot against his own body. A soft moan falling from his lips at the lose of contact. Maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe what needed to happen was the two of them getting all the sexual stuff out of the way. However, how could you get something that hovered over them daily out of the way? "i- Well.. What I'm tryin' to say is.." With his heart pounding a mile a minute the only thing that he thought to do was get them out of the shower. There was no way they would be able to form clear headed thoughts while their eyes were staring at what they wanted the most. Swallowing down the ball of nerves in his throat, he reached up and grabbed the retractable shower head. "Lets get cleaned up, yeah?" The nerves were present which meant only that Randy would be likely to go along with whatever Cody was dishing. Pulling the spray down so that it fell between them. Ultimately washing away any and all soap that would leave a rash if not taken care of. With his words now coming together, it was safe to say that Randy would be alright at the end of this. The second generation talent couldn't be sure if the Viper would fully agree with relocating the discussion but he also had to know somewhere deep down the shower wasn't exactly the right place for it.

Awkwardly sticking the sprayer back up into it's holster, the younger one let the water hit against his face for a few more seconds. His hands coming to wipe away the water from his face as he looked back over his shoulder. His heart was pounding still, and there was no way of knowing whether that was obvious or not. Nodding to himself, Cody turned on his heel and took the first step out of the shower. As far as he saw it, depending on how this talk went they'd be abusing a different part of the room before the night was over. A towel was wrapped around his waist and another was grabbed for his older Legacy lead. Keeping it held up the fabric was no longer in his hand. There were a lot of times that Cody second guessed the things he did. Worried that any false move would ruin whatever good rhythm he might have had, but those thoughts were no where in his head. Going to reach for the door knob was the next thing on his list when he motion stopped. Mid reach, as the butterflies swarmed. Eyes were on him, and it was rightfully so. "You know, I thought that it would be easier for us to talk about.. Us.. in a normal every day life sort of setting. Dressed, on a couch or on the balcony, or even a bed." Sucking in a short breath of air, he turned on his heels and leaned his back against the door. A hand coming to flick the fan back on, welcoming any soft of air that could help the windowless room without opening the door. But, If he stood there the only way for Randy to retreat would be to physically move him out of the way. And though this situation would normally seem like a trap, it was comforting knowing that it probably wouldn't be the case. "I don't know where to start-" Eyes steady on the taller man a few feet away from him as the words filled the room. "There was a time when I thought maybe you were right. That all I was going to be was some talk too much kid from Georgia. That you'd always see me for that. Always seem me as your puppy dog. And I mean, I am just that. I'm not going to stand here and deny it. But-" His words cut off again, suddenly afraid that he might have read the signals all wrong. The fear of rejection creeping up secretively along with his endless insecurities "I want you Randy. I want you, and only you. No one in this world could do to me what you do. No one. I can hardly think straight when you aren't around and when you are? God, I feel like the happiest person to ever live. You're the only person who is able to get me so comfortable that I actually am able to breath. You told me you wanted everything from me, and I couldn't have put it better myself. I want it all. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up in the morning and the last you see before you go to sleep at night. I want us to go on family vacations with Alanna.." A soft crack to his voice allowed him to swallow down the sob building in his throat. "And watch her smiley face light up at the fact it's just the three of us. I want my life with you, Randy." Leaning up from the door, he dared to take a few steps towards the Viper. Crystal blues lifting back up into the gaze that watched over him time and time again. "Because I love you. I've always loved you. And I always will, love you." There it was, spoken three different times and hardly sounding like enough. "I am in love with you.")

[The talk. They had a few renditions of it a couple times before. It usually took place in the kitchen with the random broken dish or bottle or something along those lines. But knowing of their past discussions and the privacy that a hotel room lacked, the added noise and the distraction of the sexual angle should have kept things more personal. It was weird however. And the moment he said it, he wanted to swallow it. Randy could have kicked himself for bringing it up. They both knew the conversation they had to have but it could have waited until they were cuddled up in bed, on the verge of sleep and then- it'd start. Both of them would start getting loud and they'd fight for the words. On a night that they both earned a good night's sleep; they'd be awake until sunlight blinded them. But the Viper had to set in motion the gears in the gears in the younger one's head. The second generation star was the only person he knew that could be so clearly enjoy the moment only to follow the overworked mind. That wasn't to say the kid was logical or anything of the sort. Most thoughts were impulsive or thought through in the completely wrong way. Such as the boyfriend subject. Though Randy meant he'd never let Cody become a regret or deal with the nightly fights of hatred, the younger one fought it as though it meant he didn't care at all instead of caring too much. He had never realized how much he had been missing those blue pools until he was teased with having them for the short time he had and have them taken away again. The invisible touch summed up their entire relationship thus far. It was a tease against the most fragile and irreplaceable thing in the universe; blind trusting loyalty and wholehearted love. And though it was fragile, it was impossible to break. Just another thing to add to the oxymoron of their bond.

As he felt the fingers back on him, Randy dropped his head to the other's shoulder. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for but he wasn't about to stop it. Stopping a groan by kissing the slight dip of the joint, the Viper carefully tried to get his former student closer. Cody knew him well enough to know his body with little experience. Every touch sent paths of flames over his skin and a chill down his spine. His name had been said so many different ways, so many different times by that voice. A wide range of emotions shown through tones; each learned by the Legacy lead and each having their own effect on the tattooed man. Sadly, he had an idea on what the trailed off feature meant. The thought was cemented with the removal of the hand. At the little moan, he wanted to return the connection he knew they both wanted. But Cody was searching for more words and, since the kid was more than a space heat or an easy lay, he didn't want to cut him off to make him feel like that. After all the years, Cody still tripped over himself with nervousness. It was an endearing quality of the dashing one that Randy couldn't help but smile at. With an eyebrow raised, he watched the shower head. The suggestion left little room to protest as sudsy water started to fill in around their feet. He assisted the water and cursed himself for treating his boy differently than everyone else. If Cody was just another coworker or fuck buddy, the champ would have questioned if he really wanted to stop and they wouldn't have. But with the exception to the rule, he reluctantly accepted the younger wrestler's wishes. There were a lot of things that were cause for stopping. They could have rushed the physical aspect, Cody could have been getting lost behind too many thoughts and was second guessing it, the tightness that came with slowly drying soap could have been uncomfortable. Or maybe it was a good thing- maybe the bed was just a better place to be. For whatever the reason, he went along with it; almost disappointed as the soap gathered towards the drain.

He had told everyone that the kid had a graceful naivety about him but no one ever really believed him. But if anyone watched Cody in the ring or on the surface of a wet bathtub, they wouldn't have a choice but to agree. In what seemed to be one fluid motion, the younger one was rinsed, gone, and drying in the time it took Randy to notice the change in water pressure. Inaudibly sighing, he stepped under the water. The shower rained shortly lived soundproofing over him as he tried to figure out the next move planned. He could think of the next twenty steps to his own game plan but trying to think up which way the other's mind went couldn't be done as quickly. Even knowing the little legacy as well as he did, Cody had the benefit of being predictably blocked mentally. Sure, they were on the same page most of the time but it was only because their page was the only one worth being on. But in all honestly, the kid could have bested both Magneto and Professor X. Seeing that a towel was held out for him the water was turned off and the towel was grabbed. Eyes were glued on the nervous one while the fabric was wrapped around his waist. The inner battle the youngest of the Rhodes storyline seemed to be in would have been cute if it wasn't so confusing. The mild uncertainty of the other's actions wasn't new but it made the man worry a little bit. They weren't suppose to lose the unbelievable connection they had- it was suppose to get even stronger. But it didn't seem to be working like it should have. If he could just get Cody away from the door and back into a hug. Locking in a tight hold in until they could talk it out. He actually wanted to talk things out. He hadn't even wanted to talk things out with Sam. She said the being gone was too much for her, it worked for the media, visitation was set up, and they were done talking about it. But rather the words were easy or not, he wanted to make sure his point got across to the Georgian.

As Cody started to talk, the Viper started to think through the different scenarios. Pulling the lightweight to his side on the couch, looking out at a lit city from the balcony, or engulfing the smaller frame with his own on the plush mattress. The sound of the fan brought him back to reality. The gap between them made him miss the cuddling his mind had put them in. Though, at least now Cody was back to facing him. It couldn't have been all that bad if that was the case, right? Instead of looking at it as being locked in, the third generation star saw it as locking the rest of the world out. Cutting the rest of the night's charge to force them to be closer and not giving them room to need 'space'. The words were starting to take on different meanings. Tone and wording not agreeing as the Viper's own paranoia started to pick the situation apart. The term of puppy dog was never meant as an insult. It was just that the kid was always around and Randy wouldn't want it any other way. He liked being the person the younger one could take after and learn from. Every perfectly landed drop kick from the pup always lightened his heart a little. But? It wasn't fair to hype up everything that could have been heard wrong just to toss a 'but' out there to build an already agonizing wave of suspense. The admission had reminded him how to breath. It took everything in him to force the inexpressive stare that rarely left the arenas. Though he wanted to hear everything the younger wrestler had to say before cutting off anything important. Alanna. Mentioning the little girl and the hint of vulnerability in his voice formed a lump in his own throat. Thankful for the few steps the other took that made his own steps seem all the larger.

He waited for a moment to find his voice. "My turn?" Closing the gap a little more, eyebrows were pulled together and his jaw tightened. A hand held above Cody's shoulder to walk him back to the door. "You've always been that brat who puppy dog'ed me and lets face it, you always will be." Taking a second to look away, his tone was forced steady. Though if his boy didn't let nerves get to him, he would be the only person who'd be able to call the Viper on the bullshit act. "But that was never who you were always going to be." His weight was leaned into the younger one. Lanna would never forgive him from dragging it out this long but Cody had him stressing since the denial of shower sex so he had to at least attempt to push a few buttons without edging the younger talent into a full blown panic attack. "What you are is the world to me and Alanna. And what I see you as is that bratty, talk too much kid, who will never learn and only sometimes pays attention, that I will spend a lifetime protecting and an eternity loving." A rough kiss was lowered to the slight height difference without any sexual advances, knowing there was a good chance of the actual message of wanting Cody for more than just sex would get across. "Now-" Standing up straight to regather the kid back in his arms, the fan was turned off. The air conditioner wasn't on high but it had to have felt better than a little fan. "Lets get you the hell out of the way." A tattooed arm pulled the door opened and closed behind them. "And back in bed."]


End file.
